La Vie en Couleur
by Purpearl
Summary: Landon et Hill, sont deux Absols aux vies complètements différentes, un nomade vivant pour ce dont il est né et une sédentaire qui vit librement et de la façon dont elle, le désire. Leurs vies diamétralement opposés et le fait de leur rencontre vont les mener à remettre en cause leur façon de vivre et à changer.
1. Chapitre 1 : Les cimetières de Landon

Chapitre 1 : Les cimetières de Landon.

Ma vie a toujours été composé de cimetières. C'est ainsi que je la définirai pour commencer. Du début jusqu'à maintenant. Un alignement de tombes sinistres, de morts et de cadavres. De pokémon dont j'ai oublié le nom en guise de fosse commune. Beaucoup de mondes, au final, avec un passé, un présent et un futur espéré. Des pokémons comme moi j'en suis un, avec un rôle à jouer, une existence qui a un sens, que certains cherchent, mais que moi j'ai trouvé. Je ne suis pas étranger à ces morts. Loin de là. Je ne suis pas un inconnu qui regarde bêtement les autres mourir. Non plus. Mon rôle, le sens de ma vie y est lié. En somme. En réalité j'existe pour annoncer la mort des pokémon que je rencontre.

Je m'appelle Landon et je suis un Absol. Nous autres, de notre espèce, nous ne sommes pas particulièrement apprécié. Nous existons pour annoncer des grandes catastrophes et nous y assistons, comme pour apprécier le travail bien fait. Nous sommes l'image même des cataclysmes à venir. Et tant que nous serons là et que nous nous montrerons, beaucoup ne vivrons pas en paix. Pourtant, où est le mal ? Nous ne faisons que faire ce pourquoi nous existons. Nous ne sommes pas à blâmer. Que nous soyons là où pas, des catastrophes se dérouleront. Nous ne sommes ici que pour les annoncer. Il en est ainsi et je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit puisse y changer quelque chose. Si nous ne sommes pas là pour le faire, quelqu'un d'autre le ferai sûrement à notre place. Et pourtant... Ils refusent de comprendre. On nous prend volontiers pour responsable. On nous accuse à tort de tous les mots du monde. Comme s'il fallait accuser quelqu'un pour ça. Nous sommes mis au ban du monde et de l'existence même. Inspirant une terreur sans nom, sans pour autant être craint ou respecté comme pourrait l'être certain.

Je pense que ça s'applique plus particulièrement à moi. Moi, j'ai un rôle particulier. Je ne pense pas être très différent de mes congénères. Physiquement parlant, peut être ! Pourquoi pas. Je ne suis certainement pas un Absol normal. J'ai un rôle particulier. Je n'annonce pas des catastrophes ou des cataclysmes de la même manière qu'elle pourrait exister chez les autres. Je pense que c'est très lié, tout de même. Mon rôle peut annoncer indirectement le leur, comme le leur peut annoncer indirectement le mien. Nos rôles ont chacun leur spécificité. Leurs détails qui font que j'occupe le rôle qui est le mien et les autres celui auquel ils appartiennent. En effet, mon rôle à moi est d'annoncer la mort des autres. Qu'importe comment elle arrive, que ce soit de vieillesse, de simple maladie ou par la voie d'un accident ou d'une catastrophe qui pourrait être annoncée par n'importe lequel de mes congénères.

C'est pourquoi, comme une marque qui montrait ma différence, comme un moyen de me différencier que je suis de cette couleur rouge. Comme le sang au fond. Même si je pense que ce n'est pas exactement de cette couleur précise et que je ne suis que d'une nuance de rouge bien différente de celle du sang. à vrai dire ce n'est pas moi qui me suis nommé ainsi. On m'a plus décrit ainsi que je ne l'ai fait moi-même. « L'absol sanguinaire » ; « L'absol de sang » ou « le sanglant » et d'autres surnoms comme on peut chacun en avoir. Au final, on oublie surtout le nom que l'on m'a donné et qui est le mien, même si surtout ceux qui le connaissent sont l'incalculable nombre de mort dont ma route a déterminé la fin de la leur.

C'est pour cela que je pense que ma vie peut se résumer à un cimetière. Je suis en tête des cortèges funéraires. Du groupe qui entourera le futur défunt avant qu'il ne meurt. Et lorsque mon travail est fait, je repars. Je ne suis pas vraiment intéressé par l'après. J'annonce la mort. J'observe la mort. Et je repars. Ni plus, ni moins. De toute façon, je ne suis jamais très appréciés auprès des familles des morts. Pour eux, je suis le responsable, c'est de ma faute. Mais je n'ai jamais tué personne, ni jamais combattu en réalité. Je ne pense pas être quelqu'un de très farouche. Je n'ai rarement eu à le faire. Préférant la fuite au combat pour m'assurer ma sécurité face à des groupes bien souvent nombreux et accompagnés de membres assez forts pour éloigner les dangers. Ironiquement, dangers qui allaient bien souvent frapper l'un des leurs les jours suivants. Sous mes yeux et qui allaient le tuer.

De ce fait, je pense être le premier témoin de la fragilité de l'existence. On a tous tendance à l'oublier mais, quoi que l'on puisse faire, on meurt tous un jour. Je suis là pour le rappeler. Mon rôle est d'annoncer la mort. Et donc qu'une vie en est à son crépuscule. Quel qu'elle soit. J'ai vu des tas de pokémons mourir. Des forts et des faibles. Jeunes comme vieux. Seuls ou en famille. La mort frappe partout. Sans distinction et sans justice. Qu'elle soit méritée ou pas, la mort que j'annonce doit se dérouler. C'est au fond, extrêmement cruel, je le conçois. La mort frappe et on ne peut rien y faire. Partout, n'importe quand et n'importe qui.

Quelques jours encore je me trouvais dans les montagnes. Je pense que ces quelques jours sont un parfait exemple de ma propre condition. Toujours en voyage, en mouvement constant. Ne possédant pas d'endroit où m'arrêter ou me reposer. Ce que certains appellent leur « chez-eux ». Je n'en ai pas grande utilité. D'un côté, je ne suis accepté nulle part et de l'autre je n'en aurai pas le temps pour m'y poser ne serait-ce qu'une seule journée. à vrai dire, une fois reparti, je suis déjà en chemin pour le suivant. Je ne sais jamais où je dois me rendre, changeant, peut être, parfois, complètement d'environnement, passant comme c'était le cas ces derniers temps d'une forêt tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal à un paysage montagneux tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique. D'autres temps je pouvais rester sur une même zone pour plus d'une semaine, à raison de plusieurs cas sur un délai assez court. Je vivais alors en me cachant, des autres qui ne m'acceptaient guère parmi eux.

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je trouve les « prochains ». C'est comme si je le savais comme la chose la plus naturelle du monde. C'est comme respirer. Je le fais de mon propre chef, guidé par mon instinct qui me mène là où je le dois. Arceus ou une autre force divine doit oeuvrer pour que tout ceci fonctionne correctement. Les Absols n'ont pas reçu ce don par hasard. Et moi encore moins. Nous savons et nous faisons. Et « ça » veille à ce que tout se passe bien. Je ne saurais probablement pas si c'est vrai un jour. Peut être à ma propre mort. Et encore, rien n'est moins sûr. Mais je verrais le moment venu.

Dans ces montagnes je m'étais mis en quête du prochain à mourir. à vrai dire que ce n'était pas chose aisée. Pas que le fait de la trouver était particulièrement difficile, je n'avais qu'à me laisser guide et je suivais. Non, là où ça n'allait pas était le chemin emprunté qui était difficilement praticable. Je ne pense pas être un pokémon fait pour ce genre de climats. C'était assez aride et la terre était ocre. En réalité, ce qui me dérangeait le plus, c'était la pluie des jours plus avant qui avait rendu le terrain boueux et glissant. Surtout dans ces pentes de montagne. C'était assez trivial comme détail, mais je n'aimais pas ça, par soucis de confort. Rien ne vaut le fait de sentir le sol sous ses pieds et savoir qu'il ne se dérobera pas sur un faux mouvement.

J'étais arrivé dans cette vallée. Assez petite, à l'abri des regards et des prédateurs un peu trop dangereux pour n'importe quel groupe de pokémon. Je me demandai bien ce qui pouvait m'amener là. Cet endroit semblait calme et paisible. Rien qui ne laissait présager de ce que j'entraînais par ma venue. Cela montrait bien que personne n'était totalement à l'abri. C'était pourtant un bien bel endroit qui laissait de bonnes impressions et une sensation apaisante qui donnait envie de s'installer ici. Envie que je n'avais naturellement pas, qui n'était pas la mienne mais la leur, celles de ceux dont l'un allait mourir, soit les autres. De toute façon, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais m'installer ici. Je ne suis pas vraiment un paria ou un monstre mais c'était comme si.

Je descendis donc la vallée ocre doucement, ne cherchant pas à particulièrement me montrer. Je le fis de la façon la plus naturelle possible. Peut être de la façon dont eux le faisait au quotidien pour repartir et revenir. Un quotidien bientôt brisé et qui n'arriverait plus... Pour l'un d'entre eux du moins. Bizarrement il n'y avait pas beaucoup de pokémon traînant dans le coin. Du moins je ne les voyais pas. Peut être étaient-ils cachés, me suivant du regard comme la chose effrayante que j'étais à leurs yeux. Ou alors étaient-ils trop occupés pour se rendre compte de ma présence.

En contrebas, il y avait quelques grottes, quelques petits espaces ouverts qui laissaient présager d'une vie en cet endroit. C'était assez rustique je dois dire, pas quelque chose de très sophistiqué comme j'avais pu le voir chez certains autres pokémon. C'était peu important au final, je ne comptais pas vraiment y rester et je n'allais pas y être accueillit de toute manière. Alors qu'importe. Ce serait ainsi et pas autrement, les nuits ne sont jamais trop froides pour moi et le sol jamais trop dur pour m'empêcher de dormir. Mais je sentais que je n'allais pas vraiment avoir besoin de dormir cette nuit. C'était mon instinct qui me le chuchotait.

Arrivé à l'entrée des relativement grandes grottes, pour ma taille. Je suis un Absol après tout, je ne suis pas impressionnant, en tout cas il y avait des pokémon qui l'était bien plus que moi. À la vue de la grotte je risquais de m'y retrouve confronter. Elle n'était pas beaucoup éclairée. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de très pratique mais, il fallait m'y faire. Je possédais, de toute manière, par habitude, une excellente vision nocturne. Le sol était dense, comme aplani par quelque chose de lourd et de solide et surement très sec, je m'attendais donc à un voir des pokémons roches. Ce qui ne me facilitait pas les choses au fond étant donné la puissance moyenne de ces derniers. Mais il fallait juste qu'il ne soit pas trop agressif et tout irait bien. J'imagine.

Plus je m'avançais pour j'entendais des voix. Il n'était pas seul. J'entendis des grognements de douleurs. Il n'en avait vraiment plus pour très longtemps. J'entendis des gémissements de paniques de membres plus jeunes. C'était une famille. Avant que je ne les vois face à face. C'était une famille de Rhinocorne, Rhinoféroce et d'un Rhinastoc réunit. Tous était autour de lui, il était grand, très grand même. Plus que tous ceux de sa famille et plus que la moyenne des Rhinastocs je dirais. Je n'en avais pas rencontré beaucoup mais, ils étaient tous impressionnant et celui là encore plus. Malgré tout, il semblait quand même affaiblit et usé par la force de l'âge, ce qui lui donnait une image de patriarche qui était sûrement le rôle qu'il avait dans la famille.

Il semblait très bien entouré, enfin, ce n'était pas seulement son cas. Parmi les plus jeunes, remuant et en pleine santé, accompagnés des adultes qui avaient l'air plus calme mais aussi plus inquiet... à raison puisque j'étais là. Même s'ils ne m'avaient pas encore remarqués. En tout cas pas encore, si cela ne devait tarder. Se trouvait, avec le Rhinastoc plus vieux un groupe de ses congénères plus jeunes. Ces derniers étaient tout aussi mal en point que le plus âgé qui semblait, grâce à la force acquises avec les années, mieux tenir le coup. Même si la famille semblait plus s'inquiéter pour lui que pour les autres... Sûrement à raison de la place qu'il occupait.

- Grand-père ! Grand-père ! s'écriait inquiet les plus jeunes, s'affolant presque à chaque gémissement du grand-père.

- Doucement doucement les petits. répondit le concerné en soufflant un peu. Inquiétez-vous plutôt pour vos frères qui tiennent bien moins facilement que moi.

- Mais on a peur Grand-père ! Qui nous protégera si nous ne sommes plus là ?

Le Pokemon ne répondit pas. Nos regards s'étaient croisés et il s'était figé. Il n'avait l'air ni triste, ni surpris, ni apeuré, ni en colère. C'était un regard étrange, que j'ai déjà rencontré plusieurs fois. Celui d'une appréhension nouvelle, celui d'un soulagement et d'une tristesse entremêlés. Comme s'ils acceptaient leur mort tout en sachant que certains auraient des regrets dans leur entourage et que beaucoup n'allait pas accepter ainsi. Ce qui semblait visiblement le cas ici. À la vue des jeunes craignant pour leur aîné.

- Ainsi il est temps. Soupira-t-il à mon égard, attirant ainsi l'attention sur moi.

Je ne répondis rien. Ce n'était pas que j'avais quelque chose à réponde, loin de là. Mais ma simple présence suffisait. Le futur mort se trouvait ici et maintenant je n'avais plus qu'à attendre. Sous le regard accusateur du groupe. Je n'allais pas répondre, je ne parlais pas habituellement et je n'allais pas le faire là ici non plus. Je n'en avais pas le besoin. Ma présence suffisait, je n'allais pas prendre le risque de justifier ma présence ou de m'excuser pour quelque chose dont je ne me sentais pas du tout responsable.

Toute la troupe se mit soudain à me regarder dans un silence pesant. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui était des plus agréables à vivre mais cela faisait partie des choses à laquelle je me retrouvais confronté, comme tout le reste. Et face à moi, à la manière de l'aînée, tout le monde me fixait dans une palette de regard. Changeant. Parfois déformé par les sentiments que ma venue provoquait. D'autres figées. Au fond c'était horriblement amusant. Amusant de part le malin jeu que je me faisais à essayer de deviner les émotions que certains laissaient transparaître par leurs expressions. Horrible car la mort ne peut être qu'horrible après tout. Que l'on y soit confronté en permanence ou une fois dans sa vie.

- Mes enfants, il va falloir être fort... lâcha dans un soupir le Rhinastoc.

- Non ! Non ! C'est... C'est pas possible ! il y a une méprise ! Vous... vous devez vous tromper ! sanglota une femelle Rhinoferos en éloignant ses petits le plus possible de moi.

- Ils ne se trompent que trop rarement. C'est le rôle qu'ils ont à jouer et qu'ils exécutent sans rechigner. Nous devons tous ici l'accepter et faire face ! Préparons nous pire... répondit toujours le patriarche avant d'être pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Amorçant une panique autour de sa famille. Je vais bien, je vais bien... Mon heure n'est pas encore venue. Même si visiblement elle ne saurait tarder. continuai-t-il pour rassurer sa famille.

- Grand-père ! grand-père ! Qui va nous protéger si tu pars ?

- Allons... Vous protéger de quoi ? Il ne passe aucun pokémon dans la vallée. Vous avez plus à craindre de la maladie de vos frères, soeurs, fils et filles. Il est déjà trop tard pour moi. Faites en sorte de ne pas pleurer ceux qui n'ont pas à partir.

Un long silence s'abattit alors... Encore une fois. Un silence de deuil. Comme s'il était déjà commencé et qu'ils souhaitaient que tout s'arrête au plus vite. Comme si cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. C'est comme ça que je voyais les choses en tout cas. Même si nous étions bel et bien dans une réalité. Celle qui est la mienne. Je décidai de tourner les talons, je ne voulais pas me confronter à cette famille qui représentait un danger potentiel à la vue de la puissance qui était la leur. Surtout en comparaison de la mienne qui était bien faible. Même pour un Absol. Et il avait raison. L'heure n'était pas encore venue et j'avais encore du temps devant moi. J'allais en profiter pour récupérer de mon voyager et me préparer à l'attente qui allait être longue.

Une fois à l'extérieur et habitué à la lumière du jour ; je me lançai, sous le regard que je sentais dans mon dos de la famille qui m'observait et je m'installai sur le versant opposé à celui où était creusé les grottes de la vallée et je me mis à dormir, Caché dans un petit espace à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Contrairement à ma force qui n'était pas exceptionnelle, j'étais tout de même plus habitué à la course et à la fuite. Ainsi il m'était facile de me cacher en fuyant les regards loin et assez vite pour comprendre où je m'étais réfugié. Je n'allais me montrer que quand le temps sera venu. Arceus sera là pour me prévenir et me guider vers le funeste destin d'un étranger dont je ne connaissais rien.

ça se passait souvent comme ça à bien y regarder. J'ai toujours un peu « d'avance » sur les morts. Pas encore agonisant, parfois en excellente santé. J'avais toujours une marge de quelques heures, allant parfois à presque une journée de temps à combler avant la toute fin. Souvent, comme maintenant, je comblais ça par un sommeil après plusieurs jours, en général, ou parfois une nuit de veille.

Durant les périodes de sieste... Si on pouvait appeler ça comme cela, je ne me souvenais jamais de mes rêves. J ne me cherchais pas à m'en souvenir non plus. Tout ce qui appartenait au domaine de l'illusion ne m'intéressait pas du tout en fait. Ce qui attirait mon attention c'était le réel, tel qu'il existe. C'est ce qui est vraiment important. Les rêves ne durent pas. Encore moins que la vie en elle-même. Plus que le réel, ce qui attise ma curiosité n'est que l'éternité. Elle seule peut s'imposer ici-bas. Il ne peut en être qu'ainsi. Rien ne reste, à part ce qui est fait pour durer et résister au temps lui-même. Je ne sais pas si la terre où nous dormons, nous en tant que Pokémon puisse avoir elle-même cette considération. Tout a un début et une fin. Rien n'est donc vraiment important j'imagine. En dehors de ce qui outrepasse ce domaine et de ce qui délimite le début et la fin. Arceus en quelque sorte. Ce qu'il est, ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il décide, tout ça reste, tout ça fait partie de lui. C'est pour ça que je dois suivre le rôle qu'il m'a donné. Et qu'on doit tous suivre le rôle qu'il nous donne.

Perdu de ce fait dans mes pensées et mon inconscient, je dormis. Je le crois et j'en suis certain, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il ne m'était rien arrivé, je le pense, je n'avais rien sentit, ni entendu quoi que ce soit donc tout allait bien. Je me réveillai alors, quelques heures plus tard. La nuit était tombée, bien fortement d'ailleurs, cette dernière montrant une nuit merveilleusement étoilé. J'estimais mon sommeil à une douzaine d'heure, comme je l'estimais. Et ainsi dans la moyenne de mes attentes.

Cependant, le temps n'était pas à l'admiration des étoiles. Loin de là. Il était temps. L'heure même. Au petit matin je serais reparti, de la même manière dont j'étais venu. J'allais à nouveau voir la mort frapper comme elle l'avait toujours fait, comme elle allait le faire et comme elle le fera toujours. De façon cruelle et froide. Et moi je serais là pour y assister. Et subir les complaintes et la haine des proches. Il en était ainsi. C'était mon rôle à jouer. Et je devais l'accepter. Je me dirigeais donc droit vers les grottes, dans le creux de la vallée, en contrebas. C'était bien silencieux. Et même assez sombre. Même si l'un où l'autre n'était pas gênant. Je n'avais qu'à suivre mon instinct pour me rendre dans la bonne direction. Je me rendis donc dans la grotte où je m'étais trouvé précédemment. S'y trouvait alors le Rhinastoc qui faisait office de sage et les petits. Tous dans un État plus ou moins critique et affaiblis par la maladie. Seul l'ainé était éveillé. à mon arrivée il me fixa avec un air grave. Comme s'il redoutait la suite des événements malgré la force qu'il avait acquis avec les années. Il semblait malgré tout prêt à faire face.

- Ainsi il est l'heure. Fit-il sur un ton triste.

Je ne répondis pas, je continuai à m'avancer, suivant mon instinct vers le condamné.

- Mes fils seront tristes quand ils me verront demain matin. L'un d'entre eux prendra ma place. J'espère avoir été un bon modèle pour eux et qu'ils sauront être assez fort pour ne pas détruire ce que nous avons commencé ici. Nous ne devons pas nous séparer, enfin... eux, toute la famille. Cette place est très belle et idéale pour nous. Et... Seule les maladies nous menacent. Continua-t-il comme pour combler le silence entre ses propres gémissements et ceux des jeunes qui souffraient tout autant que lui, l'expérience et la force de l'âge en moins. 

- Mais qui a dit que ma venue vous concernait ? Demandai-je à l'attention du Rhinastoc qui fit une mine surprise puis qui se décomposait lorsqu'il comprit où je voulais en venir.

En réalité, je pensais tout à l'heure à la vue de la situation que le mort dont était le sujet de ma venue était le vieux personnage en face de moi. J'avais une vision global de la scène lors de mon arrivée et la masse l'entourant n'aidait pas mon instinct à me montrer qui allait mourir dans les heures qui allaient suivre. Maintenant que seul les plus faibles étaient présents, les autres se trouvant sûrement dans les grottes avoisinantes, je pouvais savoir avec précision qui n'allait pas survivre à cette nuit. Et plus je m'étais rapproché du petit groupe plus il me devint clair que ma cible, si je pouvais l'appeler ainsi, n'était pas l'ainé, mais un membre des plus jeunes. Qu'importe mes premières impressions. J'étais tout de manière faillible et je n'avais qu'à me fier à mon instinct comme je l'avais toujours fait.

- Non... Non ! Pitié ! Faites que je meurs ! Mais pas l'un d'eux par pitié ! implora-t-il dans une panique et une détresse nouvelle. Ils pressentent que c'est moi. Ils y sont préparés maintenant. Mais si l'un d'eux meurt... Ils ne s'en remettront pas. Personne n'a envie de voir l'un de ses enfants mourir avant soi ! Sa propre descendance ! Mais moi ce serait dans l'ordre des choses et...

- Je n'y peux rien. coupai-je sèchement avant de plonger la grotte dans le silence.

J'étais maintenant à une distance très proche. J'étais à peine à quelques centimètres du groupe. Je balayai du regard l'ensemble du groupe avant d'arrêter sur l'un d'entre eux. Un Rhinocorne comme les autres, en dehors du fait qu'il était plus mal en point que les autres. Il avait le sommeil agité et gémissait régulièrement. Très régulièrement même. La comparaison avec ces frères et ses soeurs étaient sans équivoque. Ce serait lui. Il n'avait rien de particulier. Je ne saurai décrire avec précision les rhinocornes et je ne saurais trouver ce qui les différencie les uns des autres. Pour moi s'en était un parmi le reste. Mon instinct me le montrait presque, comme si une aura, une présence émanait de lui me disant que la mort le tenait déjà et que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Il ne me restait qu'à attendre. Selon moi c'était plus une question de minutes que d'heure dans les faits. Plus cela allait, plus son État empirait. Et déjà il semblait bien affaiblit par la maladie. Rien de bien impressionnant. Ni de remarquable d'ailleurs. Mais j'avais l'oeil. Une question d'habitude je dirais. à force d'observer les malades agonisants, il était facile pour moi de voir qui était en pleine forme, ceux malades et ceux mourants. La mort en elle-même n'avait rien de bien impressionnant en dehors de quelques cas bien précis. Accident assez spectaculaire comme un éboulement ou un glissement de terrain ; confrontation à un prédateur lui-même impressionnant et destructeur... C'était assez rare et je m'assurais de rester à distance. Même si les prédateurs me fuyait comme la peste. On ne sait jamais.

Ici rien de tout ça. Juste la mort cruelle d'un petit trop faible pour survivre à une maladie comme le ferait ses frères. Ou le Rhinastoc qui comme moi observait. Lui, cependant frémissait à chaque gémissement du condamné. Comme s'il craignait l'inévitable. Il ne me regardait plus et avait fixé son attention sur le mourant. Il était cependant impuissant face à cela. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il n'y avait même rien à faire puisque j'étais là. Et que je scellais donc son destin. Je crois, comme beaucoup qu'il n'arrivait pas à se faire au fait qu'un de ses proches puisse mourir. Même si lui encore plus, attendant sa propre mort avec appréhension.

Puis le pokémon commença à voir son état empirer de façon dramatique. C'était pour lui la longue marche vers la mort. Je ne saurais dire s'il était conscient ou pas mais la souffrance se lisait sur son corps tout entier. Tout commençait alors par une difficulté à respirer, comme si on était dans une panique la plus totale. Ce n'était pas une simple toux ou un gémissement de douleur. Ici c'était un râle rauque rapide et saccadé. Il n'indiquait rien de bon. Puis se rajouta les spasmes. Causés par la douleur, naturellement. Comme si le corps se tordait sous la souffrance. Jusqu'à ce que ces crises finissent par engendrer la douleur elle-même. Elle prenait possession de notre corps et nous détruisait de l'intérieur. Comme si elle voulait finir ce qui avait été commencé. Tout s'intensifiait ensuite. Comme si tout se passait plus vite et plus fort. Plus violemment. Les râles devenait une incapacité à respirer périodique et ceci, de plus en plus longtemps. Les spasmes devenaient incontrôlable et les positions prises devenaient presque comiques. Son corps semblait se déchirer comme s'il ne pouvait plus rien supporter d'autre que ça. Puis enfin le corps se raidit d'un seul coup. Il se tend, se contracte, se stresse plus intensément que lors des crises qui précédaient. En une seule et unique fois. Comme un ultime sursaut du corps qui tente à se raccrocher à la vie qui lui échappe. Et puis... le corps se relâche, comme s'il était en pleine relaxation ; au repos. Mais ce dernier était éternel. La mort avait fait son office. Le mien en était tout autant terminé. La vie avait quitté le jeune, l'ainé gardait la sienne encore pour un temps et le cadavre encore chaud attestait et ma présence attestait que j'avais bien fait mon travail. Comme toujours. Le Rhinastoc se mit alors à pleurer :

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi... maugréa-t-il en serrant le corps dans ses bras.

Maintenant, s'en suivait une scène d'une banalité qui était à mes yeux ; affligeante. Ce moment où l'un pleure l'autre de tristesse. Je l'avais vu, revu des dizaines, peut-être même des centaines de fois. Pour moi, tout ceci n'avait pas grand sens. Ce n'était qu'un mort de plus. Tout le monde meurt non ? Il n'y avait rien de bien extraordinaire. C'est arrivé maintenant pour l'un, cela arrivera plus tard pour un autre... C'est censé arriver ? Pourquoi geindre contre l'inévitable ? Contre notre propre destiné ? C'est pour ça que je ne restais jamais bien longtemps après la mort. Je n'étais pas là pour me plaindre, pour partager la souffrance des autres. Je ne pense pas, de toute façon en être capable. Ici, il en était de même. Je n'avais pas vocation à rester. Une fois bien assuré qu'il fut mort, je me dirigeai donc vers la sortie de la grotte. L'ancêtre et protecteur de la famille m'interpella alors :

- Tu m'as l'air d'être un bien triste pokémon. As-tu quelqu'un qui t'attend quelque part ? Moi j'ai ma famille. Et toi ? Qui se souviendra de toi lorsque ce sera ton tour ?

Il avait raison. Je n'avais techniquement personne dont la compagnie m'était agréable. Pas de lien. Pas d'ami. Ni de famille. Je n'avais jamais voulu essayer. Je n'en avais jamais ressenti le besoin. Selon ses standards j'étais celui à plaindre. Car j'étais seul. Et que lorsque ma mort arrivera, personne ne viendra me plaindre comme lui le faisait pour sa descendance. Certes. Mais ceci, m'est d'une futilité absolue. Je ne peux pas me lier avec quelqu'un d'autres. Je ne croise que les morts. Me lier d'amitié avec eux serait tout simplement idiot et précaire. Tant que j'accomplirai ce pourquoi je suis né et que je suivrai cette idée ; je n'aurai pas à avoir quelqu'un d'autre pour m'épauler. La satisfaction du travail bien fait remplira cet office, et le sentiment qu'Arceus a accordé sa confiance à la bonne personne. Je n'avais donc pas à répondre. Je connaissais la réponse. Il n'avait pas à la connaître.

Je le laissai donc seul, avec les autres malades et le corps du tout jeune Rhinocorne. Il fallait maintenant reprendre la route. Plus vite parti, plus vite je serais arrivé vers ma prochaine destination. Il me fallait agir à flux tendu. Ne pas laisser de temps mort. Et de cette manière, toujours avoir un temps d'avance, plutôt qu'un temps de retard. J'en avais toujours pour quelques jours de voyage, à suivre mon instinct. Lui-même sûrement guidé par Arceus et les capacités qu'il m'avait conféré. Symbolisé par la couleur rouge de ma peau.

Ainsi je traversais parfois des zones et des régions entières, courant à travers plaines, montagnes et forêt pour atteindre ma prochaine destination. Je m'alimentais par de courtes pauses, régulières, sauf si les conditions ne le permettaient pas. Ou que je ne trouvait rien de bien satisfaisant sur la place choisit. Manger, boire et dormir puis reprendre mon chemin. Tout en faisant attention à ne jamais me mettre en danger. Rester loin des pokémons agressifs et des prédateurs de façon générale. N'importe qui ferait ça. Juste pour la sécurité et l'envie de rester en vie. La seule différence entre moi et les autres menait dans l'intention. Je voulais éviter les prédateurs non pas parce que je voulais à tout prix rester en vie, mais parce que je voulais continuer à accomplir ma mission.

Ainsi, j'allais me diriger vers une nouvelle tombe de mon cimetière. Une autre, que je ne connaissais pas encore mais, dont j'allais voir apparaître le nom et la forme. Je serais là pour dire que quelqu'un, là-bas est mort. Et Arceus lui-même présidera sûrement la mienne. à moi que je rencontre un autre Absol rouge qui soit là, enfin, pour annoncer ma propre fin. Que j'accepterai, comme la part futile et inconsistante de ma propre existence. J'aurai à faire face et personne ne me pleurera alors. Tel est mon destin, comme celui de tous les autres. Mais pour l'heure, je dois accomplir la mission qui est la mienne et annoncer le terme des vies et la suivante, qui lors de ma venue comprendra que son existence appartient déjà au passé.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Les collines pourpres

Chapitre 2 : Les collines pourpres.

J'ai toujours vécue au même endroit. Je n'ai jamais vraiment appréciée le fait de voyager. Ce qui fait que j'ai rencontré peu de pokémons au final. En réalité, je suis la seule à vivre dans ce petit paradis perdu. Ce qui fait de moi, je le pense, quelqu'un de solitaire, je pense. Je pense que c'est l'un des défauts de mon choix de vie. Je suis seule, peut être même incroyablement seule. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça. Mais je ne me leurre pas non plus. ça a ses bon côtés, tout de même. Personne ne me dicte ce que j'ai à faire, personne pour me fixer des limites, à qui je dois rendre des comptes. Alors, je suis seule, oui. Mais pour mon plus grand bien. Et ça, personne ne pourra ne me le retirer. Jamais. Je choisirai de moi-même quand partir.

Mon nom est Hill et je suis une Absol. Libre et forte. Je vis dans ce lieu : des collines, qui au lever et au coucher du soleil se teintent d'un violet pur qui leur ont valus le surnom de Collines pourpres. C'est un très bel endroit, principalement composé de plateau et de ravins. Le sol, en pleine journée, lorsque le soleil est à son Zénith, est d'un carmin magnifique dont je n'arriverais pas à me lasser. Au fond des ravins, cachés des étrangers, à l'ombre, se trouve des rivières et de petites zones où poussent des arbres, à l'abri du soleil qui brûle tout à la surface. Là-dessous, la température est idéale et le climat créé donne l'image que certains ne pourraient voir qu'en rêve. Et cet endroit est seul mien. Quand j'y suis, je me sens comme privilégiée, comme si j'avais de la chance. Je crois que beaucoup tuerais pour cette place. Cachée aux yeux de tous, avec air frais et eau à quasi volonté. Et bien sûr à la surface, la chasse quand la nécessité de la viande se fait ressentir.

Pourtant, je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Loin de là. Je ne suis qu'une Absol et malgré les particularités qui font de nous des pokémons peu appréciés, je reste normale. J'ai une fourrure blanche et une peau noire de laque. Je n'ai pas de difformité physique, pas de capacités surnaturelle ou surpuissante, même si je suis très forte ; j'ai juste trouvé cette place avant tout le monde. Et j'en suis bien heureuse.

C'est vraiment un très bel endroit. Et je fais en sorte que l'on ne m'y déloge pas. En général, pour ceux qui ne font qu'observer la surface, ça ne pose pas de problème. Cependant, pour ceux qui sont un peu trop fouineur, il me faut bien souvent faire preuve de la force. Ayant plutôt affaire à des groupes, dont la légitimité prétendue, de par leur nombre, surclassait mes besoins et ma présence à cet endroit. En tout cas, jusqu'à ce que je leur botte l'arrière-train et que je les sorte moi-même de la zone, où jusqu'à m'en faire un repas. Il faut bien vivre non ? Et effrayer un peu ceux qui seraient vraiment trop farouches. Je ne me sens pour autant pas en mission. Pour qui que ce soit, ou pour moi-même. J'aime ce lieu et je fais en sorte d'y rester. Un point c'est tout.

En tout cas ce matin-là, tout allait pour le mieux. L'air était ni trop lourd ni trop frais. Agréable en somme. Comme souvent dans la région le soleil brillait fortement et ce dès l'aube. J'ai pour habitude de dormir à un endroit très précis. Sous un arbre, au fin fond d'un ravin, à l'ombre et près d'un cours d'eau dont la musique était vraiment agréable en tout temps. Et surtout au coucher comme au lever. Je suis quelqu'un qui rêve beaucoup. D'endroits magnifiques, de situations les plus fantastiques, les plus irréelles, les plus oniriques. En tout cas, c'est ainsi que je les vois. Dans tous les cas, ça me permet de vivre à d'autres endroits, tout en restant là où je suis. C'est à la fois grisant et génial. Même si ce n'est qu'un rêve. De toute manière, de tels endroits ne pourraient apparaître qu'en rêve.

Si je devais décrire ces scènes et les endroits où je rêve, ce serait d'espèces de plaines aux ciels faits des couleurs les plus étonnantes ! Vert, rouge, violet... Jusqu'à l'impression que ce que l'on voit est indescriptible, comme si je ne pouvais raconter et exprimer avec mes propres mots ce que je voyais. Des arbres difformes, aux couleurs et aux senteurs chatoyantes et agréable comme en plein été. Et en dessous de ça, le sol qui était tantôt plat, tantôt montagneux, tantôt similaire aux collines pourpres, tantôt complètement différend et changeant. Au fond, pourquoi voyager puisque nos rêves le font pour nous ? Et surtout, pourquoi voir des endroits qui se ressemblent tous les uns des autres lorsqu'on peut se retrouver confronter à l'inconnu total ?

Ainsi je rêvais souvent. Et le réveille, le retour à la réalité ne me semblait que d'autant plus agréable. Alors, je continuais à rêver. à penser à ce qui m'attendait dans la journée. À vrai dire, durant cette mâtiné, le calme était presque trop présent. Rien ne s'était passé depuis quelques jours déjà et l'ennui pointait le bout de son nez. C'était peut-être un autre désavantage de la vie seule. La solitude. Lorsque je la ressentais, ce n'était jamais agréable, même si je n'ignorais pas les contreparties. C'était irrémédiable en quelque sorte.

Je ne suis pas superstitieuse, loin le là. Je ne crois ni en ce genre de choses, ni en la destiné. C'est ridicule. Comme si l'on ne pouvait choisir ce que l'on décidait de faire. On a le choix ! On a toujours le choix. Même si bien souvent on se retrouve coincé entre le fait de fuir ou se battre. Personnellement, c'est cette seconde option que je choisis. Pour défendre l'endroit où je vis et ma propre vie. Ceux qui croient sont des lâches incapables d'assumer leurs propres choix, leur propres vies et la remettent dans les mains d'une force que l'on ne connaît pas et qui ne dépend que de notre foi. Rien de bien concret. Moi je sentais les choses. Mais c'est tout à fait différend d'une croyance. Je connais cet endroit, je sais ce qui s'y passe. Il y a toujours du monde de passage à la surface. Des pokémons en migration, d'autres qui cherchent un logis. Mais là, rien et ce depuis plusieurs jours. Ce n'était que des suppositions. Il allait bientôt s'avérer que je n'y pensais pas pour rien.

Ma première activité du matin était en général d'aller me désaltérer. Rien de plus agréable, à mon humble avis. Se lever, boire et vaquer à ses occupations quotidiennes. En l'occurrence, me concernant c'était principalement me nourrir et veiller sur les collines, en surveillant via des rondes que j'effectuais. Ainsi, une fois avoir bu l'eau cristalline de la rivière, je me mis à la recherche de ce qui me servirait de repas pour ce matin. En réalité, je n'avais guère l'embarras du choix. Ce n'était pas la saison des baies, malheureusement. Et les quelques racines comestibles étaient trop peu nourrissantes. Il me fallait donc me mettre en chasse.

La chasse, ce n'était jamais très compliqué. Il fallait attendre près de la surface, presque au pied des collines, sur les plateaux au bord des ravins et attendre. Ces derniers jours, il me fallait attendre une, voir deux heures. Même si la plupart du temps il m'en fallait moins. Ce qui me donnait un peu plus le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la région. Aujourd'hui aussi, tout semblait se dérouler comme les quelques jours précédents. Ce n'était pas très inquiétant, c'était surtout gênant, rien que pour le fait d'attendre. On me forçait à attendre et ça je n'aimais pas. Dans les faits, chasser comme je le fais, c'est simple mais long. Il y a toujours un petit pokémon en transit entre deux régions présent pour me servir de casse-croûte. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Il fallait rester concentrée, immobile et aiguiser ses sens. La vue pour voir la cible quand elle apparaîtra et réagir à temps et l'ouïe, pour l'entendre arriver et se préparer.

Une minute... Puis dix minutes... puis une heure plus tard... Le temps commençait à se faire long. Le tout était de rester bien concentrée et ne pas tomber de fatigue, ce qui serait rageant, surtout après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il ne fallait pas se laisser distraire. Ni par ses pensées ni par ce qui arrivait autour de nous. Aller à l'essentiel. Heureusement, enfin, un petit pokémon, tout à fait à ma portée se fit entendre. Des pas légers, rapides, mais pas précipité. Seul, vraisemblablement, à moins qu'ils ne soient bipèdes et deux. Je me tendis, me préparant à attaquer, sans même avoir vu ma proie, la faim agissant comme raison de me précipiter sur elle.

C'était un Zigzaton. qui courrait comme il l'avait toujours fait. De façon complètement incohérente. Malheureusement, pour lui, il n'était pas très rapide par rapport à moi et au moment où son ombre apparu sur la façade opposée du ravin où je me trouvais, me donnant sa position précisément, je me jetai sur lui. ça n'avait jamais été un pokémon ni très intelligent, ni très rapide et il n'en fallut que peu pour que je puisse arrêter sa course avant d'engager la mise à mort qui l'attendait.

La méthode était quasiment toujours la même. J'arrêtais les mouvements de la cible par une simple tranche-nuit qui lacérait les pattes et mettre à terre sans plus de réflexion. Enfin, le corps à corps était exigé pour achever le travail. Qui se faisait à coup de morsure. Ici, le pauvre Zigzaton n'en menait pas beaucoup plus large que les autres. Il se débattait, comme tous. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Loin de là. J'étais plus grande, plus forte que lui. Il devait riposter. Ce qu'il ne trouva pas le temps de faire. Une fois au contact, il fallait frapper fort et là où il mourrai le plus vite. Pour ne pas que je me fatigue inutilement. Il fallait donc procéder à coup de Morsure, dans la jugulaire du pokémon. Un coup... Deux coups... puis trois... Encore et encore et encore... Il fallait déchirer la chair, les veines et répandre le sang du pokémon sur le sol. Enfin, la vie le quittait. Plus de respiration. Le sang qui s'arrête de couler. Et simplement la fin des mouvements désordonné du pokémon.

Il fallait maintenant transporter le pokémon. Plus bas où je serais en sécurité pour dépouiller la carcasse et m'en repaître. Et pour ça, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : il me fallait la transporter à l'aide de mes mâchoires. Un Zigzaton, malgré le fait que ce n'était pas un pokémon de grande envergure, pesait tout de même son poids. Même si pour moi, qui était entraînée et habituée à ce genre d'exercice, ce n'était pas réellement un problème. Il fallait juste appliquer la méthode.

Je descendis donc le gibier, en le soulevant tout d'abord et en faisant attention à ne pas trop le traîner au sol. Il fallait en tout et pour tout, descendre la dizaine de mètres, en sautant de plateau en plateau. Une fois en bas. Retourner près de la rivière où je m'étais établi ; je commençai à dépecer le pokémon afin d'y retirer les morceaux de viandes, afin d'enfin me nourrir comme je me le devais. Je n'étais pas une fin gourmet. Je n'avais pas un sens du goût très développé et pour moi, de la viande, qu'importe le pokémon, restait de la viande. Que ce soit du Zigzaton, du Roocool ou du Miradar. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins agréable, ni plus facile ou difficile à manger.

Une fois bien repu, je devais déplacer la carcasse pour ne pas attirer tous les rapaces et charognards qui serait attiré par l'odeur du cadavre bientôt desséché là où je vivais. Pour cela, je remontais à nouveau le cadavre à la surface et je le mettais bien en vue au sommet des collines pourpres afin que les Vostourno et les Vaututrices puissent s'en repaître aisément sans qu'elles ne soient attirées plus bas, où je me trouvais. Dans les faits, c'était moins compliqué que de descendre le corps, bien entendu. Ôté d'une grande partie de son contenu, il était bien plus léger. J'étais moi-même un peu plus lourde, ironiquement.

Une fois la tâche accomplis, j'entrepris de faire ma ronde des lieux habituels. Et d'essayer de découvrir des endroits qui m'avaient échappé depuis toutes ces années et qui feraient de bonnes cachette ou qui serait intéressant à explorer. Il m'était arrivée de découvrir des zones comme ça... Même si c'était il y a longtemps. Il y a tout de même quelques années de cela. Aujourd'hui, ce genre de choses se faisait plus rare. C'était normal après tout, je commençais à bien connaître l'endroit après tout ce temps. Il serait d'ailleurs plutôt étonnant que je découvre quelque chose aujourd'hui. J'avais probablement fait le tour du coin depuis un bout de temps. Même s'il était toujours intéressant de redécouvrir certains endroits oubliés. De plus, tout cela me permettait de vérifier que rien d'anormal ne se passait.

Cependant, durant ma tournée, une violente secousse m'alerta tout de suite. Elle n'avait rien de naturelle. Elle était sourde et longue. Comme si on creusait le sol à proximité en quantité suffisante pour que cela ait des conséquences sur la typographie. Puis d'un seul coup, tout s'arrêta. Comme si « ça » avait arrêté de creuser et comme si « ça » avait sorti la tête dehors. Peu de temps après, une ou deux minutes plus tard, alors que j'eus entrepris la recherche de la cause de ces tremblements ; de nouvelles secousses apparurent. Cette fois, cela ressemblait plus à des pas effectués par un groupe de pokémons qui pesaient un poids assez conséquent pour faire trembler la terre sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Dans tous les cas, ils étaient tout proches d'ici.

Très vite, je compris qui était à l'origine de tout ce raffut. Se déplaçait ainsi à l'entrée du ravin, une famille de Minotaupes et de Rototaupes. En les voyant arriver, avec leur allure pataude et lourde comme seul les pokémons roches ou acier en était capable ; il paraissait à mes yeux ridicules, c'était tout sauf élégant de se mouvoir de cette manière. Malgré tout, c'était le genre d'adversaire auquel j'étais habituée à affronter. Surtout dans cette région où de nombreux pokémon de ce type passaient. Et ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les premiers à trouver cet endroit. J'avais pu rencontrer toute une palette de pokémons différends. Des pacifiques, comme cette famille de Taupiqueurs dont j'avais le souvenir que j'avais laissé exceptionnellement se désaltérer et repartir. Ces derniers étant seulement de passage. Mais c'était surtout des groupes moins aptes à la discussion comme ces Grolems qui réclamaient les collines comme leur nouveau territoire qui passaient par ici. Ils souhaitaient agrandir le leur, qui se trouvait à l'orée. On peut rencontrer de tout, même si certains ne sont pas forcément aidés pour être autre chose que ce que leur nature leur dicte de faire. C'est-à-dire être des grosses

brutes épaisses.

Toujours est-il que je devais engager, si ce n'est le combat, un début de communication avec les arrivants. Et les détourner de cet endroit. J'étais chez moi. Ils n'allaient pas m'en déloger. Pour cela, il fallait très vite fixer et montrer à qui appartenait cet endroit. J'allais donc être menaçante et donner le ton. Pour cela, une simple coupe-psycho comme coup de semonce remplirait cet office. Je lançai donc mon attaque au pied de mes futurs adversaires, qui ne se doutait, sûrement pas encore de ma présence. Comme prévu, la lame psychique arriva au pied du meneur de la troupe et stoppa leur avancé.

- Et bien, qu'avons-nous là ? fit le Minotaupe qui était en première ligne et qui était, de loin, le plus impressionnant de tous.

- Vous êtes ici sur mon territoire. répondis-je à mon interlocuteur qui n'avait pas l'air des plus aimables.

- Et bien je réclame l'entièreté de ce territoire, pour moi et ma famille. Que vous voyez ici présent.

- Comprenez bien que je sois obligée de refuser. C'est l'endroit où je vis et je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. Ni de partager cet endroit.

- Nous n'avions pas non plus l'intention de partager un territoire avec un pokémon maudit comme un Absol.

Je n'étais pas ignorante de la considération que nous, les Absols avions vis-à-vis des autres pokémon. Ma propre mère me l'avait enseignée. Nous sommes, selon les légendes, des pokémons qui n'apportent jamais rien de bons. Nous sommes synonymes de catastrophes sur le point de se dérouler. Et, pour les plus rares d'entre nous, les rouges apportent la mort. Personnellement, je ne crois pas à ce rôle, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, que l'on nous aurait confié. Je ne ressens pas le besoin d'être présent pour annoncer toutes ses horreurs. Je suis bien où je suis, loin de tout ça. Je décide de ce que j'ai envie de faire. Ce n'est pas une supposé puissance divine qui me la dictera. Mais je pouvais comprendre que certains ne m'acceptent pas comme je suis. C'est-à-dire, comme une Absol et donc comme une menace.

- J'imagine qu'il est donc impossible de discuter ?

- Je le crois, oui.

Commençait alors le combat. Entre moi et le groupe. Pour l'instant, il ne se passait rien. C'était surtout une phase d'observation, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre nous fasse le premier mouvement. En face de moi se trouvait des Minotaupes, soit des pokémons contre lequel je n'étais ni avantagée, ni désavantagée. Cependant, un groupe de Minotaupe représentait une force globale plus que conséquente. Même si une partie de la petite dizaine, ne semblait pas apte pour le combat. Je pouvais donc, par simple estimation, réduire de moitié le nombre réel d'adversaire et me concentrer sur les combattants. Malgré tout, restait le problème du nombre qui était tout de même handicapant dans ma situation. Il me fallait donc ruser. J'en avais les moyens. Ce n'allait pas être très compliqué.

Tout d'abord, il me fallait user de reflet. En abuser même. L'objectif ici était de limiter les attaques que je pouvais recevoir de plein fouet à un nombre très limité. En tout cas, qui m'était supportable. Et pour ça j'allais me servir du terrain... Ils furent les premiers à agirent. En groupe et de façon synchrone ils se jetèrent sur moi en utilisant leur attaque tunnelier. Il était évident que je devais l'esquiver, cependant, le groupe de ce que j'avais désigné comme les combattants s'étaient élancés sans me laisser le moindre espace face à moi. Je n'avais comme seule option le fait de reculer droit vers la rivière. En réalité je m'y jetai complètement. Les quatre pattes au beau milieu du cour d'eau. Cela eut pour effet de créer un véritable rideau aquatique entre eux et moi. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il fallait activer reflet et profiter des effets de lumières créés par l'eau et démultiplier l'efficacité de mes illusions.

Les Minotaupes s'étaient immobilisés après leur attaque, qui leur demandait beaucoup par rapport à la vitesse d'exécution et à leurs capacités réels. C'était vraiment de lents pokémons. Même si leur stratégie semblait avoir été réfléchie, travaillée et sûrement pratiqué. Cette fois, ça s'était soldé par un échec doublé par le fait que maintenant je n'étais plus seul. Une vingtaine d'Absol, tous irréel m'accompagnant. Le rapport de force s'était complètement renversé et j'avais l'avantage de la vitesse et virtuellement celui du nombre. J'allais donc contre-attaquer.

L'ennui avec les reflets c'est qu'ils n'agissent pas d'eux-mêmes. Ils ne font que suivre mes mouvements au centimètre près. Mais ce sont des reflets, je ne peux pas réellement en faire grand-chose d'autre... Je me jetai donc sur mes adversaires en cherchant à les encercler, une partie de mes reflets me suivants et d'autres contournèrent par l'autre côté, de façon complètement parallèle à ce que je faisais. Ainsi, en peu de temps, la chose était faite. La riposte ne se fit pas attendre et les coups de griffe acier pleuvaient sans ne faire mouche que dans les reflets qui se firent transpercer, déformer avant de reprendre leur forme originale. Je me mis alors en mouvement, commençant à tourner autour d'eux à l'aide d'une hâte. Mes adversaires suivaient de plus en plus difficilement le mouvement et lorsque je vis l'un de mes adversaires complètement perdu je brisai mon reflet disparaissant de la vue total du groupe, perturbé par cette soudaine disparition et je frappai dans le dos, le plus violemment possible avec une tranche-nuit qui infligea une blessure critique dans le dos de mon adversaire. Ce dernier s'effondra, purement et simplement. Pas encore achevé et mit KO mais bel est bien atteint par l'attaque.

Le résultat d'une telle attaque et de ses conséquences sur un pokémon de cette taille se résumait à ma situation de pokémon solitaire qui défendait un paradis perdu. J'avais affronté, quotidiennement, pléthore de pokémons différents. Des forts, des plus faibles. J'avais atteint un potentiel et un niveau exceptionnellement rare. Dans tous les cas, je m'estimais plus forte que la moyenne. Et surtout, dans cette situation, en un contre un, j'étais supérieure à n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Et ça devait être très certainement le cas sur le sujet de la force pure en tant que tel. Ce qui donnait le résultat suivant : moi-même étant en pleine forme contre l'un d'entre eux qui était gravement atteint et les autres qui

étaient troublés par la situation.

Maintenant il était juste question de reprendre de la distance avant que je ne puisse me prendre une attaque, ce qui était d'autant plus simple qu'ils étaient sonnés par l'effet spectaculaire, je dois l'admettre, de mon attaque. Je profitai donc de ma hâte encore active pour prendre quelques mètres de distance et éviter la pluie de griffe acier qui fondait sur moi. Un temps mort se plaça donc dans le combat.

- Je ne me répéterai pas une troisième fois. Quittez ce lieu où je me ferais un plaisir d'achever le membre de votre famille si mal en point. Je ne lui laisserai aucune chance de survie. lançai-je à mes adversaires qui ne tremblaient pas réellement, mais qui doutait dans cette situation.

- Tu es bien bavarde et arrogante. Nous n'avons pas besoin de tes conseils. Soit, nous repartons, nous te laissons cette terre. Mais nous le faisons pour protéger un membre de notre famille.

- Faites ce que vous voulez, je me fiche de savoir pourquoi. Tant que vous partez d'ici, ça me convient.

- Certes, mais n'oublie jamais ceci : tu n'auras jamais personne pour te protéger lorsque tu seras menacé.

- Et alors ? Je n'en ai pas besoin. Tant que je ne suis pas menacée et que je serais une menace pour les autres je ne craindrais rien.

- Et un jour la roue tournera et ce jour-là sera ta fin. Tu le sais.

- Ce jour n'arrivera pas. Je déciderai de ma propre mort.

- Si c'est ce que tu crois.

Le groupe, après avoir soutenu le blessé s'en retourna et fit demi tour et reparti par les galeries qu'ils avaient creusées. Les rebouchant par la suite, créant à nouveaux des secousses violentes qui se firent entendre pendant plusieurs minutes. C'était une bonne chose de faite et qui cette fois, n'avait pas traînée. Ici, le combat avait été très court. Cependant, certains avaient pu durer plusieurs heures et m'avaient entraînés jusqu'au crépuscule, voir une partie de la nuit tant les combats ressemblaient à une guerre de position, l'un attendant très patiemment le faux mouvement de l'autre. Dans ces moments-là, ça ressemblait beaucoup à la chasse. Attendre et frapper quand il le faut et que l'occasion se présente. Et bien évidemment, être récompensé par la suite. Par la satisfaction d'un bon repas, ou par une victoire méritée.

Je n'allais pas essayer de m'assurer qu'ils allaient tenter de se jouer de moi et de contourner la zone pour tenter de prendre possession des lieux dans mon dos. Pour eux, c'était synonyme d'un autre combat qui semblait, avec leur blessé, mal parti d'emblée. Cependant, je devais me méfier. Rien ne disait, malgré leur manque de discrétion, qu'ils attendent la tombée de la nuit pour tenter un assaut surprise et prendre ainsi l'avantage sur moi. Ils n'étaient pas des plus silencieux, mais c'était une idée qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Et cela signifiait pour moi une nuit de veille afin de m'assurer que dans l'immédiat, il ne se passerait rien de louche.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment veiller. Puisque d'une part je me force à le faire et que j'ai bien envie de dormir et de l'autre, parce que justement j'aime les rêves que je vois lorsque je dors. Pour moi c'est comme si quelqu'un d'autre me forçait à le faire. Et c'était le cas ! de la faute de ce groupe de Minotaupes je devais veiller. Par simple assurance. Je pouvais dormir, mais c'était prendre de trop gros risque. Et je ne compte pas sur ma chance pour me sortir de là. Un pari, s'il peut être gagné, c'est surtout un pari qui peut être perdu. J'aurai beau avoir tous les sentiments et les raisons de croire qu'ils ne reviendraient pas de sitôt ; on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Pour l'heure, je devais retourner à ma ronde. La journée n'était pas terminée, elle était même loin d'être terminé. Il fallait bien s'occuper tout ce temps. Je reprenais donc ma tournée comme elle se devait, c'est-à-dire là où je l'avais arrêtée. Bizarrement, avec les événements qui venaient de se dérouler, je me doutais que je n'allais rien découvrir d'extraordinaire. J'en avais déjà eu bien assez pour la journée. En tout cas je voyais ça comme ça.

Passé ma petite visite quotidienne qui, comme prévu, avait été ennuyante et sans nouveauté, comme d'habitude. La nuit commençait à tomber et ; toujours rassasiée de mon repas de ce matin qui avait été copieux, je décidai de me limiter à quelques racines qui traînaient par-ci par là. Ce n'était pas ce qui était de plus nourrissant ni de meilleur mais c'était plus simple et moins ennuyeux à chercher. Mais encore une fois, mon manque de goût me laissait me nourrir de n'importe quoi. Et de toute manière, même si je ne comptais pas dormir, j'allais veiller une partie de la nuit et sûrement attendre que rien ne se passe.

Une fois mon bref repas terminé, je décidai, pour me poser tranquillement, d'aller m'installer à l'air frais au sommet des collines, ne serait-ce que pour observer le coucher de soleil. De toute manière si les Minotaupes devaient revenir je les sentirais arriver même de là-bas. C'était un paysage que j'appréciais particulièrement et qui avait pour mérite d'être l'un des plus magnifiques, même parmi mes rêves et de donner son nom à cet endroit. Les Collines pourpres. Dont le nom venait du fait que le soleil couchant et levant, avec le ciel d'une couleur tout à fait unique, associé au sable rouge carmin créait, au sommet de la zone une coloration violette au sol. Un violet pur et agréable. Calme et détendu. Comme s'il nous enveloppait.

Le temps passait et je regardais à l'horizon. Mes pensées défilaient et j'attendais, à peine concentré sur ce qui se passait. En fait, je voulais veiller pour ma propre sécurité, mais je me retrouvais à complètement oublier la réalité et à me plonger dans mon propre monde. Je ne dormais pas, je ne rêvais pas. Mais je me posais toutes les questions du monde. Et je vins par finalement repenser à ce que m'avait dit le Minotaupe auparavant. J'étais vraiment seule. Plus j'y pensais et moins ça me faisait envie d'être seule. Pourtant, et c'est là où la solitude est traître. On ne peut exprimer ce qu'on ressent que dans l'instant même. Or, lorsqu'on en a la possibilité, on ne peut jamais l'exprimer. Soit l'on est seul et on ressent la solitude, soit on est avec quelqu'un et on ne ressent plus le besoin de la faire partager. C'est fourbe comme sentiment.

Ma solitude est-elle le prix à payer pour mon style de vie ? Les Absols n'ont jamais été appréciés. Et leur mort est plus que souhaitées par une grande partie des pokémons. Et moi, sans avoir rien fait, de naissance, sans n'avoir rien causée, de par mon appartenance, j'étais une paria dès le début. Au fond , j'avais choisi ce style de vie parce que je ne croyais pas et je ne cois pas en cette fonction, ce rôle qui nous serait attribué. Même si vraisemblablement, nos prédictions se sont souvent avérées justes, à la vue de l'assentiment que les autres ont pour nous. Parfois je ne sais pas si je dois y croire et m'y plier ou ignorer en bloc. Dans ces moments-là je me sens perdu.

Et la nuit passa. Lentement et je voyais le ciel se noircir, la couleur violette disparaître pour laisser place à une couleur sombre beaucoup plus naturelle. Les étoiles, la voie lactée et l'espace tout entier se trouvait au-dessus de moi. Immense au point d'en être quasi monstrueux. Comme si c'était un mirage de poussières et de lumières qui se jouait de nous. En dessous, mon monde, les collines pourpres, la surface et la partie tout en bas qui était tout à fait unique. Et entre les deux, il y avait moi. Qui m'ennuyait parce que j'étais seule. Puisque je veillais et parce que je ne savais plus en quoi je croyais. Pour un temps seulement. Le lendemain, lorsque le soleil se lève, que les collines redeviennent pourpres, que j'aurai faim et que j'aurai à m'occuper, alors les choses redeviendront ce qu'elles sont. Ce n'est qu'un moment de doute, où je broie du noir mais, qui n'est que temporaire au final. à l'aube, lorsque les choses reprennent leur cours normal je redeviens la Hill de tous les jours. Et pas la mélancolique veilleuse.

Et le petit matin se leva. Le soleil pointa le bout de son nez. Le ciel reprit des couleurs et les collines suivirent et se teintèrent des couleurs qui faisaient leur nom. Une nouvelle journée commençait. Rien ne s'était passé au final et même si j'avais veillé pour rien j'avais l'impression d'avoir passé la plus belle des nuits. Au final, en tout temps, le paysage restait magnifique.

Cependant, alors que le soleil se levait, dans son sillage, se dessinait une forme qui m'était étrangement familière et qui se rapprochait. Au loin, à l'horizon, apparaissait un Pokémon. Un Absol comme moi. Mais malgré la forme qui semblait absolument similaire à la mienne, ses couleurs semblaient différer. Comme si le soleil, de par son acte le rendait rougeoyant, comme une flamme. Cependant, plus il se rapprochait et moins le soleil faisait son effet et plus il semblait flamboyant à mes yeux. Puis, mon instinct, mes souvenirs et ce que j'avais appris et retenu de ma mère me permit de mettre un nom sur ce qui arrivait. J'avais maintenant en face de moi l'un de ceux que l'on appelait les « sanglants ». Soit les Absols qui apportaient avec eux la mort.

Je n'avais beau jamais avoir cru ce genre d'histoire, lorsqu'il se retrouva devant moi, je tremblais de tous mes membres comme si je m'étais retrouvé face à un adversaire que je ne savais que je ne pouvais battre. Comme si j'allais me débattre, tel mes propres proies faces aux crocs de la mort qui finirait, de toute façon par m'avoir. J'avais l'impression de faire face à ma propre fin.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Vive la vie

Chapitre 3 : Vive la vie...

Ils étaient face à face. Deux Absols. L'un était rouge, comme le sang de ceux dont il avait vu la mort. L'autre était noire, comme le futur qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de son congénère. Noir comme ses doutes. Fallait-il croire ce qu'annonçait la venu du sanglant ? Ou fallait-il l'ignorer en ignorant toutes ses légendes. C'était un risque à prendre. Et elle ne savait pas. L'autre de son côté était surpris. Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, il rencontrait un autre pokémon comme lui. Surtout quelqu'un de si différend de lui. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, en dehors de sa mère, il n'avait jamais vu d'Absol. La seule image qu'il avait d'eux c'était lui-même. Et il se savait différend. Et pour la première fois, il parut intéressé, curieux d'en apprendre plus. Presque à en oublier pourquoi il était là.

Landon et Hill s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois.

- Vous savez pourquoi je suis là, j'imagine ? Demanda le premier, pour ouvrir un dialogue avec sa semblable.

S'il voulait ainsi lui parler c'était pour en apprendre plus sur son espèce. Sur les autres qui lui ressemblaient et ainsi, enfin, parler de lui-même. Pourtant, malgré tout il ne pouvait ignorer ce pourquoi il était présent. La première chose à dire qui lui vint donc à l'esprit fut cette demande. Il fallait ouvrir un dialogue et ainsi, tisser des liens. C'était un chemin dangereux à prendre, mais il le savait. Malgré ce fait, la curiosité avait pris le dessus. Il avait pris le risque.

Hill ne répondit pas. Oui elle savait. Mais lui répondre serait l'admettre. Et ça, elle ne le voulait pas. Ce serait tourner le dos en ce quoi elle a toujours cru, c'est-à-dire que toutes ces choses, qui étaient des légendes à ses yeux n'existaient pas. Elle ne croyait pas et elle n'avait jamais cru à cette idée de rôle donné à tout un chacun. Ce n'est pas parcqu'un Absol rouge comme le sang de tous les pokémons qu'elle avait tués pour se nourrir se présentait que tout aller changer. Et surtout, même si elle doutait, elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui impose la mort. Aussi douce ou horrible qu'elle puisse être.

- à mon moindre avis, il vous reste encore une bonne journée et demie avant que vous ne mourriez. Vous avez de la famille, des amis ?

était-elle seule ? Comme lui, ou avait-elle quelqu'un avec qui vivre, qui l'attendait quelque part ? C'était la première question que se posait le pokémon. Au final, sa solitude était elle commune a bon nombre d'Absol, ou était-il une exception ? Elle avait l'air d'avoir un style de vie très différent du sien. Elle avait de nombreuses cicatrices visibles, même sous la fourrure blanche qui était caractéristique à leur espèce, là où lui, n'avait rien. Elle avait dû se battre un bon nombre de fois pour que de telles traces soient si apparentes.

- Je suis seul... répondit-elle enfin.

Cela... Cela elle pouvait lui dire. Pour la première fois elle rencontrait un Absol. Malheureusement pour elle, il lui apportait une hypothétique mort, dont elle ne pouvait vérifier l'existence. Elle ne pouvait voir le futur après tout... Mais lui parler, sans parler de son rôle, qu'il semblait se donner semblait possible. Au moins, elle se sentirait moins seule désormais. Elle avait quelqu'un à qui elle pouvait parler. Ne serait-ce qu'un peu. à ce moment même, elle était un peu perdue. Elle ne savait plus comment considérer son congénère un peu particulier.

Landon lui de son côté souriait. Elle lui avait répondu. C'était bête comme raison mais c'était ainsi. Surtout après l'absence de considération qu'avait eu sa première question. De plus, il sut qu'il n'était pas seul dans son cas et qu'au moins elle, était seule. La solitude semblait donc à ses yeux aussi naturel chez les Absols que son rôle. C'était l'un des prix à payer au final. Et puis, le fait qu'elle allait mourir lui revint en tête. Il ne fallait pas s'accrocher malgré tout. Même si les questions pleuvaient dans sa tête. Il ne devait surtout pas s'attacher. De toute manière, ça n'allait pas durer.

- Et qu'est ce qui vous dit que je vais mourir d'abord ?

Ce fut la réponse de Hill à ce qui se passait de son côté. Pas de certitude, pas d'affirmation comme « je ne vais pas mourir » ou « je déciderai de quand je mourrai » mais, une question. Une simple question. Comme pour mal cacher son incertitude. Plutôt que de ne rien dire, faire face. La réponse ne lui plairait sûrement pas. Mais elle voulait se donner un peu de contenance face à cet Absol sûrement beaucoup plus différent d'elle que ce que pouvait montrer l'apparence. Il fallait agir comme elle l'avait toujours fait. De façon agressive. Le naturel reprendrait sûrement le dessus et elle oublierait le reste. Pour un temps peut être.

- C'est le rôle que l'on m'a attribué, je rencontre toujours des pokémons qui vont mourir. Ce don m'a été attribué par Arceus. Ainsi, tu vas mourir.

- Un rôle ? Arceus ? Connerie...

La réaction ne s'était pas fait attendre. Elle avait même été immédiate. Au final, elle était repartie et redevenu ce qu'elle était la journée d'avant. Ses doutes avaient été balayé en un instant. Il avait le don, si ce n'est de la mettre hors d'elle, de l'énerver. Elle avait en face de lui le genre de pokémon qu'elle appréciait le moins du monde. Ceux fermés et limités à la prétendu fonction donnée par une prétendue puissance divine. Elle s'était toujours battu contre ça. Elle avait toujours combattu ceux qui la renvoyaient à son prétendu rôle et elle n'avait jamais rien fait en ce sens.

Landon lui de son côté semblait assez surpris de la réaction de sa congénère. Beaucoup avait douté, beaucoup s'était mis en colère. Mais aucun pour cette raison là. ça le surprenait d'autant plus que pour lui, son espèce tout entière était des agents d'Arceus. De plusieurs façons, mais pour lui il en était ainsi. Comment pouvait-elle rejeter ce pourquoi elle était née ? Ceci attisa encore plus sa curiosité. Cependant, maintenant le dialogue semblait beaucoup plus compliqué. Elle n'avait pas l'air très enjoué. Quoique... c'était normal après tout. Elle allait mourir... Même si visiblement elle avait l'air en colère pour autre chose. Évidemment.

Quelle vie pouvait-elle bien mener ? Lui sa raison de vivre était simple. Accomplir sa fonction. Mais elle ? Comment faisait-elle pour aller contre sa nature même d'Absol ? Suivait-elle, malgré ce en quoi elle, elle croyait, son instinct ? Se démenait-elle, résistait-elle ? Ou autre chose d'autre encore ? Il était vraiment intrigué et plus cela allait plus ce sentiment se renforçait. C'était vraiment nouveau pour lui. Quelque chose qu'il expérimentait dans nature même de Pokémon. Plus que celle qu'il définissait comme celle de son espèce dans tous les cas.

Lui en comparaison devait être vraiment différent d'elle. Comment pouvait-elle bien le voir ? Pour lui, elle n'était qu'une source d'information et bientôt un antagonisme qui emplissait sa tête d'un nombre de question conséquent. Mais elle ? Sûrement ne voyait elle quelqu'un d'opposé, un antagonisme à sa propre existence. Et donc un ennemi potentiel. Quelqu'un à combattre, au moins sur le terrain des idées. Voir physiquement. Sa prudence lui dicta donc, malgré tout de se retirer pour un temps et de se cacher. Pour attendre un peu. Le soleil était maintenant bien levé et haut dans le ciel. Il observa rapidement les alentours avant d'observer les ravins en contrebas. C'était l'idéal pour aller se cacher. Et se reposer un peu. Même s'il se doutait qu'il allait devoir semer sa semblable. Il s'élança donc.

- Eh ! Où tu vas ? S'écria Hill alors que Landon descendait à pleine vitesse la colline pour se retrouver au niveau des ravins, juste au-dessus de l'endroit où elle vivait. Elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui, surtout après le court échange qu'ils avaient eu, mais si en plus il venait pour s'approprier l'endroit, il fallait en venir aux mains au plus vite.

Après tout, il avait beau être le premier Absol qu'elle avait rencontré depuis trop longtemps, elle restait chez elle. Lui venait tout juste d'arriver, elle, était installée là depuis longtemps. C'était l'endroit où elle vivait. Pas le sien ! Si les choses se seraient passés autrement, peut être qu'elle l'aurait accepté, toléré ici. Il n'y aurait plus de solitude, plus de moments seuls et ennuyeux à vivre. En tout cas sûrement pour un temps. Mais dans les faits, ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour.

Sur le coup elle était vraiment en colère. Elle se laissait plus ou moins emporter pour oublier toutes ses pensées qu'elle avait eues quelques minutes auparavant. Ces choses trop lourdes pour elle qu'elle ne supportait pas. Trop de doutes. Trop d'inquiétude... Ainsi il fallait remplacer, combler la place qu'ils prenaient par autre chose. Ici sa colère. Ce qui convenait très bien vu qu'elle ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Même si ces idées négatives reviendraient à l'assaut peu de temps plus tard. C'était toujours ça de gagné. C'était une échappatoire face à ce quoi elle était confrontée. Un destin inévitable qu'on lui montrait.

Enfin, il fallait quand même le suivre. Il ne fallait pas le laisser agir à sa guise. ça n'allait pas être bien compliqué. Il ne semblait pas très rapide malgré une agilité assez remarquable. En tout cas pas assez pour utiliser Hâte. Elle pouvait donc le coller le plus possible. Elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir, dans tous les cas, C'est ainsi que cela allait se passer. Au pire, ils allaient se battre, mais sûre de sa force, elle ne le craignait pas particulièrement. Même si les rouges, comme il en était un, avaient la réputation d'apporter la mort. Elle s'élança donc à son tour. à pleine vitesse. La différence était alors peu discutable. Qu'il soit à son maximum ou pas, elle serait sur lui en moins de deux.

- Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? Demanda Hill.

- Je cherche juste un endroit où me poser et dormir et passer le temps.

- Tu es ici à l'endroit où je vis, ne crois pas que je vais te laisser faire comme tu le veux.

- Et donc ? Fit l'Absol rouge en stoppant sa course et en se retournant pour faire face à sa congénère une nouvelle fois.

- Donc tu ne fais pas comme tu veux !

- quelle importance ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester de toute manière... Mais si tu insistes, guide moi et trouve moi un endroit pour me reposer.

- Va te faire voir ailleurs... Débrouille toi. Je n'ai pas envie d'aider quelqu'un comme toi.

- Donc je fais comme je veux...

- Mais si quelque chose ne me plaît pas, je te sors d'ici. Mort s'il le faut.

- ça me va.

Ainsi, le mâle repris sa course. Laissant la femelle le regarder partir devant. Pour le moment, elle ne bougerait pas d'ici. Elle ne savait plus trop où elle en était et elle avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits. Pour le pire sûrement. Elle s'était emportée volontairement pour ne pas penser. Ce qu'elle tentait de faire semblait, pour Hill, dangereux. Mais c'était quelque chose à faire. Seulement, alors, elle allait pouvoir aviser. Il lui fallait du calme. Absolu si possible. Et avec la présence du rouge dans les environs ce n'était pas simple. Le fait qu'il s'éloigne était une bonne chose.

Elle n'aimait franchement pas à ce qu'il traîne là où elle vivait. Pas qu'il était dangereux ou envahissant, mais sa personnalité, sa façon de penser, de vivre la mettait hors d'elle. C'était comme rencontrer l'exact opposé de ce qu'elle était. Il était ce qu'elle détestait. La chose qu'on lui renvoyait régulièrement, comme ce fut le cas la veille, au visage sans que jamais elle n'ait rien demandé. Il était l'incarnation du pokémon qui suivait sa fonction, le fameux rôle que l'on recevait à la naissance et dont elle, avait décidé de ne pas suivre. Elle s'était retrouvée, physiquement en face de ce contre quoi elle luttait face aux autres. Elle revendiquait sa liberté. Lui niait la sienne propre en se soumettant à cette règle. Elle ne le comprenait pas.

Elle s'était retrouvée face au parfait étranger. Celui qui appartenait à un monde totalement différend du sien. Avec des coutumes, des règles de vies très différentes de la sienne. Voir même complètement opposé. L'étranger qui n'avait aucun point commun avec elle. C'était la première fois que c'était si remarquable pour elle. Elle n'avait presque jamais entretenu de conversation de ce genre avec un inconnu. Souvent, cela entretenait un futur conflit contre un adversaire. Ou ça le concluait. Là, rien de tout ça. Il semblait comme curieux. Il posait des questions sur sa vie. La façon dont elle, vivait sa vie. Après tout, elle aussi devait être une étrangère à ses yeux.

Elle se demandait alors, comment il faisait à chaque fois. à chaque rencontre, à chaque fois qu'il venait pour annoncer la mort d'un pokémon. S'intéressait-il toujours de cette manière à la vie de sa victime ? Était-ce là sa raison de croire et d'agir comme on lui dictait ? Par simple curiosité morbide ? Ou y-avait-il autre chose ? Quelque chose de plus complexe, de plus profond pour donner raison à ce pokémon ? à ses actions ? Après tout, elle n'avait pas cherché à le comprendre. Pour lui, justifier ces actes par le simple fait d'Arceus n'était peut-être qu'une partie de la réponse et qu'autre chose l'animait. Ou alors elle cherchait simplement trop loin et c'était vraiment cette seule raison, idiote, qui le poussait à agir. Tout compte fait, il fallait agir de même et lui demander directement. Lui aurait la réponse. Pas elle.

Cependant, plus elle y pensait, plus elle se rendait compte que même elle finalement croyait à toutes ses histoires... D'Arceus, d'Absol rouge annonçant une mort prochaine et de toutes ces légendes qu'elle avait reniées. Mais de son point de vue, on la forçait à croire. On lui avait raconté toutes ses histoires. Sa mère, elle croyait beaucoup en ce genre de choses. Par réaction et rébellion, elle avait tout rejeté. Malgré tout, on ne pouvait ignorer la présence d'un fait qui aurait la possibilité d'annoncer sa propre mort. Même si elle ne le pouvait vérifier. Elle ne le pouvait le faire en veillant comme la nuit dernière, elle ne pouvait lutter contre ça. Il fallait juste attendre et voir...

Landon lui était tout aussi troublé. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette rencontre. à plusieurs niveaux d'ailleurs. D'une part, par rapport à lui-même... Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais autant discuté, si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, avec un autre pokémon. Semblable ou pas. En réalité, le fait que ce soit une Absol et la première qu'il rencontrait, hors de sa propre mère, l'influençait. Il savait quelques choses générales sur les Absols, par sa propre génitrice qui lui avait appris l'art de vivre, l'instinct de survie et quelques choses que l'on raconte a de jeunes pokémons comme les contes, les légendes qui sont transmises. La sienne en fit partie d'ailleurs. Et ainsi il eut connaissance des coutumes de son espèce. Mais tout cela restait très général au final. En dehors de lui-même et de sa mère, il n'avait jamais observé la vie d'Absol de l'extérieur. Ici, il en avait l'occasion. Même si tout cela sonnait comme une piètre excuse à ses yeux. Surtout qu'elle semblait avoir une vie si différente de la sienne. Comme si tout ce qu'on lui avait appris n'avait été que mensonges. Où était la vérité au final ? Dans ce le seul fait autre que le sien ? Où dans ce qu'on lui avait raconté ? Ou autre part ?

Au final elle semblait avoir une vie tout à fait différente de ce que lui avait pu expérimenter. Même si certains faits les rapprochaient et semblait, pour lui, indissociable du fait des Absols. Autant pour lui, vagabond qu'il était, que pour elle, la sédentaire. Dans l'instant présent, il n'avait pas cette impression. Il n'était pas réellement seul même si Hill n'était pas vraiment là. Il était sur son territoire, donc elle était partout à la fois, sa présence semblait évidente. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Que ce soit sur le territoire du Rhinastoc, ou sur celui de n'importe quel pokémon. Elle était vraiment particulière. Et elle amenait des choses que longtemps et qu'il aurait forcément renié, par simple conscience du fait que s'attacher était inutile. Ici, il devait en apprendre plus, s'intéresser, tout en restant éloigné du moindre sentiment d'attachement qui pointerait le bout de son museau et qui serait fort regrettable.

Théoriquement, même pour Landon ça semblait difficile. C'était absolument paradoxal. Il fallait à la fois se rapprocher pour observer le détail de la vie, tout en s'en éloignant pour s'en détacher. Absol, tout pokémon dans sa mission ne pouvait pas se couper en deux. Pour lui c'était l'expression imagé de ce qui se passait pour lui. Il fallait aller dans les deux sens en même temps, ou un faire un choix. Au fond, il en faisait déjà un. Mais s'il avait vraiment à en faire un entre se rapprocher de la future morte ou s'éloigner au risque de perdre des informations sur la vie de ses congénères, il ne pouvait choisir que la seconde option. Prendre la première reviendrait à tenter d'effectuer ce paradoxe. On en revenait alors au premier choix, comme une boucle infinie.

Tout cela le dépaysait vraiment beaucoup. Lui qui d'habitude passait son temps à voyager, se nourrir, dormir et voir les autres mourir. Voilà que maintenant il voyait son quotidien chamboulé. Il avait trouvé mieux comme activité que dormir pour le coup. C'était vraiment mémorable à ses yeux. Il brisait une monotonie et tout changeait. Le surgissement de cette congénère condamnée le menait à voir plus de choses. Sûrement que la tombe de cette dernière garderait son nom pour de nombreux jours, semaines, voir peut être même années. Une tombe vive et colorée de son originalité.

Qu'est ce qui se serait passé s'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés dans de telles circonstances ? Si elle n'allait finalement pas mourir ? Quel rapport aurait-il eu avec elle ? Se seraient-ils mieux entendu si l'approche de s'était pas faite dans cette situation ? Tant de questions qu'il ne se posait jamais. Qui n'arrivait pas à son esprit et qui, cette fois-ci prenait toute l'aisance qu'elles souhaitaient. Ce n'était pas vraiment utile, pas vraiment dans le cadre de sa mission, de son rôle, bien au contraire et cela n'allait sûrement pas l'aider, surtout s'il s'attachait vraiment, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était comme ça. Et sûrement pas autrement. Pour la première fois il semblait prendre du plaisir, personnellement à faire ce qu'il faisait.

Toutefois, malgré ses questions, ses doutes et de toutes ses pensées qu'il avait pour la première fois, il devait tout de même se trouver un endroit pour dormir. C'était en tout cas ce qu'il était censé faire. Il devait bien se cacher, pour non seulement rester bien caché d'elle, mais surtout pour être au calme. C'était toujours plus agréable. S'en était d'ailleurs devenu une habitude. Comme avec la famille du Rhinastoc, il était toujours plus prudent de rester à l'abri et éloigné des dangers. Même si elle était l'une de ses congénères, c'était une sûreté sur laquelle il ne cracherait pas. L'endroit en lui-même regorgeait de petits recoins, de petites caches et d'autres endroits où il pourrait passer la nuit. Cependant, aucun d'entre eux ne semblait le satisfaire. Trop près du centre de la zone, à découvert, à la lumière ou vraiment trop petit pour lui... Autant de raisons qui le poussèrent à continuer sa recherche.

Et le temps passait. Lentement, dans sa course folle et inexorable. Le soleil se mit alors à se coucher. La journée entière s'était écoulée. Et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait fait quelque chose d'important de cette journée.

Hill de son côté se posait de plus en plus de questions et semblait bien trop préoccupé par la suite des événements pour se soucier le moins du monde de son repas ni de sa ronde habituelle. En réalité, après avoir laissé Landon, cet Absol rouge, elle s'en était retourné observer les collines pourpres toute la journée. Observant d'abord le rouge qui constituait le sable du paysage, puis la transformation des couleurs avec ce magnifique crépuscule qu'elle connaissait depuis maintenant des lustres. Tout change, tous les jours le soleil se lève et se couche mais c'est à chaque fois différend, car chaque journée est différente d'une autre. Et celle-ci avec son goût si particulier n'échappait pas à la règle. Et elle de son côté voyageait mentalement au fin fond de sa pensée. Elle cherchait vainement des réponses à ses questions et quelque chose alors, se passait en elle.

Landon lui voyageait mais d'une autre manière. D'une façon plus classique dirait-on. Mêle si lui aussi doutait, se posait des questions et cherchait au plus profond de son être, des réponses. Mais lui était dans les sous-sols de l'endroit. Là où la verdure régnait et où s'écoulait la rivière qui donnait vie à l'endroit. Pour lui c'était totalement labyrinthique et donc assez dangereux. Il lui fallait vraiment cet endroit pour dormir. Surtout que le crépuscule menaçait de lui couper toute lumière et de rendre impossible toute aventure dans la zone, au risque de ne pas pouvoir retrouver son chemin, voir de trouver une place tout court. Il avait une heure tout au plus et pour lui, ce coucher de soleil ressemblait à une menace quasi divine. Il n'aurait pas refusé un peu d'aide de sa congénère, même s'il ignorait toujours son nom. Mais l'altercation qu'ils avaient eue ce matin-là n'arrangeait pas les choses. Et pourtant il pensait encore à elle et quelque chose alors, se passait en lui.

Cependant, juste à temps, alors que le soleil lui coupait les derniers rayons encore présent. Il trouva ce qui lui semblait convenir. ça ressemblait vulgairement à un terrier, tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique et qu'un pokémon un peu fouilleur aurait pu faire. Il était caché sous une pierre qui semblait cacher du soleil l'emplacement et la taille était idéale. Le tout étant tout de même assez profond. C'était mine de rien un endroit assez agréable pour dormir. Même si le confort n'avait jamais été son critère de sélection premier. En réalité, tout l'endroit semblait très agréable à vivre, il y avait de quoi vivre, de l'eau, des coins d'ombre et de soleil, sûrement des petits pokémon qui passent au loin, des racines et plus couramment des végétaux pour subsister à ses besoins les plus simples. Il semblait comprendre pourquoi elle vivait ici et pourquoi elle était sédentaire. Lui n'avait jamais vécu avec ce genre d'endroit. Il vagabondait là où son instinct le guidait, annonçant les morts et les tourments de souffrances qui allaient bien souvent avec celles-ci. Demain, avant que tout ne se termine, il devait prendre de son temps pour lui poser des questions. Il en était ainsi, qu'importe ce qui se passerait par la suite.

Hill de son côté était redescendue, elle était, sans avoir été active, fatiguée comme après une longue journée. Elle tenta de garder un peu de contenance avant d'aller, à son tour, dormir. Elle ne savait pas où il était parti. En réalité cela importait peu pour elle car elle pourrait le retrouver les yeux fermés, rien qu'à l'odeur inhabituelle qu'il dégagerait. Ce n'était pas urgent, elle avait tout son temps à ce niveau. Ce qui important dans l'instant c'était de se reposer. Pour mieux appréhender le lendemain. La journée avait été assez tourmentée comme ça. Elle n'allait pas non plus s'imposer une nuit de questions qui l'affaibliraient un peu plus. Cette fois-ci elle préférait la retraite dans ses rêves plutôt que se battre. Elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait pas gagner une bataille de cet ordre. Spirituelle. Elle devait l'emporter sur lui, pas sur ses questions à elle. Au final elle se trompait d'ennemi.

Il fallait maintenant redescendre. La nuit, noire commençait à réellement tomber et malgré sa bonne vision les plateaux déjà dans l'ombre devenait complètement invisibles et illimités. Sans réelle fin ou commencement. C'était un risque à prendre. Une fois en bas où la lune et les étoiles se reflètent dans la rivière, ses déplacements seront alors plus faciles. Mais pour le moment il fallait rester prudent. Et ne pas faire une chute qui pourrait alors lui être malencontreusement mortelle. Elle ne se sentait alors pas vraiment à l'aise. Était-ce le danger réel qui lui donnait cette impression ou l'arrivée de l'intrus avait un tel effet sur son comportement et ses pensées ? Encore une autre question dont elle n'avait pas encore la réponse. Et c'était là aussi une raison de plus pour aller dormir. Et donc de se dépêcher. Sans faire de folie.

Une fois en bas. Au pied de l'arbre dont elle avait pour habitude de dormir, elle décida de se désaltérer à la rivière. Elle était restée toute la journée au soleil au sommet des collines et la soif l'ennuyait depuis déjà un temps. Rien de bien dangereux cette fois, juste un petit ennui qu'il fallait abattre froidement. Un obstacle à franchir dans sa vie. Un de plus, ni le premier ni le dernier. Il fallait juste boire un peu. Hill observait ses actes et les choses avec énormément d'attention, comme si tout avait changé. Du simple fait de boire à l'endroit même, elle voyait tout sous une nouvelle perspective. Ce qui semblait assez inquiétant à ses yeux et surtout angoissant. Elle ne se sentait plus vraiment chez elle. Car elle-même se sentait différente.

Toujours était-il qu'il fallait dormir. Le plus possible. Le mieux possible...

Elle était couchée, dans la position dans laquelle elle dormait d'habitude. Habitude qui aujourd'hui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Tout allait de travers. À raison ? À tord ? Elle n'en savait rien. Est-ce que cela venait d'elle, ou de la présence de l'intrus sur son territoire ? Rien à faire. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité à même chez elle. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Mais il fallait aussi surtout dormir le plus possible. Elle se sentait à la fois complètement déchirée, coupée en deux entre ce qu'elle pensait et la réalité. Plus encore, elle était perdue. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Toujours partagée entre certaines choses dont elle ne voulait pas faire face et ce à quoi elle s'était toujours attachée à penser.

Et puis elle se leva. Mécaniquement. La nuit était noire. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle avait pris place à l'endroit habituel. Quelques minutes ? Plusieurs heures ? Elle n'en savait rien. Le temps n'avait plus grand sens pour elle. Il n'y avait plus de repère temporel. La nuit lui coupait tous ses repères physiques. Elle était dans l'inconnu dans une place qu'elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Hill se mit alors à errer. Un peu partout, sans but, sans pensée particulière, sans rien. Sans réponse, pas de sommeil possible. Sans repos, pas moyen 'avoir l'énergie pour trouver ses réponses. Elle était en lutte contre elle-même et contre le monde, ce à quoi elle faisait face. Tout n'avait fait qu'empirer.

Et puis elle tomba, quelques temps plus tard, sur Landon qui dormait. Tranquillement. Paisiblement. Elle ne le voyait pas très bien, mais sa fourrure blanche caractéristique des Absols le trahissait. Tout semblait aller bien pour lui. Presque trop. Et pourtant, s'il n'était pas là, ce serait elle qui dormirait avec ce sourire apaisé. Calme. Pour elle ce n'était pas juste. Pourquoi devait-elle souffrir alors c'était lui la cause de tous ses problèmes ?

Malgré tout, il était là. Ce n'était pas vraiment une présence rassurante, car source de tous les problèmes qu'elle avait, mais ça restait une présence pour elle qui avait toujours été seule. Elle s'effondra alors à ses côtés. Sans aucune délicatesse. Sans faire attention à lui. Plus par fatigue que par réelle volonté au fond.

- Qu'est-ce que ... ? se demanda alors Landon qui fut subitement réveillé.

- Ferme-là. Ne me parle pas. répondit d'une voix sombre sa congénère avant qu'il ne cherche à se rendormir.

Mine de rien, sa présence était agréable. Comme quelque chose de doux et chaud près de soi. Elle avait l'impression de vivre pour la première fois. Comme si une coquille s'était fendue et qu'une agréable chaleur se dégageait de son propre corps. Et dans le même temps, elle réalisait quelque chose de bien plus grave. Elle allait mourir. Cette option qu'elle connaissait, mais qu'elle refusait faisait maintenant partie d'elle. Aujourd'hui elle était vivante et maintenant, un jour, demain ou dans 1000 ans, ce sera son tour, quoi qu'il en coûte. Elle connaissait bien la notion de mort. Elle la côtoyait tous les jours, au quotidien, à chaque fois qu'elle tuait. Pourtant, c'était quelque chose qui n'avait jamais fait partie d'elle. Cette chose était extérieure à elle. Elle connaissait la mort comme elle savait comment se nourrir. La différence était qu'aujourd'hui, elle comprenait la mort et en faisait une partie d'elle-même comme quelque chose qui allait arriver. Elle se mit alors à pleurer. Silencieusement, comme pour cacher sa honte à son semblable. Des larmes pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait comme une défaite face à ses opinions. Elle qui avait toujours refusé la mort, faisait face à la fragilité de sa propre vie et au fait qu'elle soit elle-même mortelle.

Landon ne savait pas réellement quoi penser de ce qui se passait. C'était vraiment dérangeant pour lui. Il était vraiment pensif sur le coup. C'était vraiment quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait surtout pas. Beaucoup avaient pleurés. Beaucoup étaient angoissés, mais aucun n'était allé le chercher pour être auprès de lui et ressentir un tant soit peu une présence, rassurante ou pas. En général les autres avaient peur de lui et s'en éloignaient. Ici, ce n'était pas vraiment l'inverse. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi tout se passait comme ça. Plus tout cela allait, plus la nouveauté se découvrait devant ses yeux, sans avoir l'impression d'y être pour quelque chose.

Sa présence en elle-même le dérangeait. Lui qui avait toujours été seul, qui avait souvent dormit dans le froid. Le voilà maintenant en présence d'un être qui dégageait une chaleur comme lui-même le faisait. Mais sur le coup, c'était vraiment trop. Étouffant. Oppressant même pour lui qui n'avait presque jamais touché personne. De vivant dans tous les cas. Sur l'instant, il avait même l'impression d'être punis pour sa présence. Même si ce n'était pas une punition classique, ou voulu ; mais une punition qui le touchait dans sa base et dans ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas, au fond.

Et la nuit passa. Hill pu s'endormir, malgré ses larmes et son angoisse nouvelle qui se révélait en elle. Elle n'était pas vraiment plus rassuré qu'il y a quelques heures. Loin de là, mais elle savait où elle allait. Même si la réponse qu'elle avait trouvée était des plus pessimistes. Malgré ça, c'était mieux que rien pour elle.

Landon de son côté avait eu beaucoup plus de mal à bien terminer sa nuit. Presque en opposition à sa semblable. Il passa une grande partie de sa nuit à somnoler et à se poser des questions concernant lui-même, mais aussi sur la boule de fourrure blanche qui avait attiré son attention il y a de cela presque une journée auparavant et dont il ressentit une curiosité dont il n'arrivait pas à décrire. Au final, il finit lui aussi par s'endormir, légèrement, une petite heure alors avant le lever du soleil.

La première à se réveiller alors fut Hill. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle n'avait pas rêvé durant son sommeil. En tout cas, c'était l'impression qu'elle avait. Son sommeil avait été très léger. Peut être trop pour permettre une telle chose qui pourtant la veille lui semblait aussi naturel que respirer ou vivre. C'était vraiment étrange... Tout semblait complètement décalé par rapport à son quotidien. Il fallait maintenant se rattraper un petit peu. Surtout que le sommeil avait permis de se calmer un petit peu et que l'angoisse en elle-même avait presque disparu. Même si son ombre planait en fond. En cet instant, Hill se sentait alors un peu plus sûre d'elle. Il fallait donc reprendre la vie comme avant et cela commençait toujours par se désaltérer comme elle l'avait fait hier et comme il en était chaque matin, ou presque.

Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Landon, qui lui n'avait que pour seul objectif, en cette matinée, de discuter avec elle et en apprendre plus sur sa vie. Surtout que pour lui, le temps pressait et qu'il avait l'impression que pour elle, les choses ne changeaient pas vraiment, surtout ce matin. Pas principe, comme c'était lui qui voulait poser des questions, c'était à lui de prendre l'initiative. Cependant, au moment où sa semblable le repéra, ce fut cette dernière qui se dirigea vers lui et qui lui adressa la parole. D'une façon assez autoritaire :

- Si tu poses la moindre question sur cette nuit... commença Hill, je t'égorge sans sommation.

- D'ac...cord. hésita le congénère qui pour le coup ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens de cet ordre. Même si cela était peu important et qu'il avait des interrogations plus importantes à résoudre.

Personnellement, continua-t-il, si j'ai une question, ce serait sur ta vie en elle-même. J'aimerai en connaître un peu plus sur toi.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que de tous ceux dont j'ai annoncé la mort, tu es la première de mes semblables.

Hill marqua une pause. Encore cette affaire de mort. Elle n'y avait pas encore repensée depuis cette nuit et elle se sentait plus en aise maintenant qu'elle avait pris un peu de recul sur le sujet. À quoi bon le croire au fond ? Si elle avait à mourir, elle n'avait alors qu'à se battre en retour comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Que ce soit la mort où n'importe quoi d'autre, il fallait toujours rester aux aguets. Elle était présente partout et même si elle avait elle-même tué de nombreuses fois, un jour peut être elle pouvait perdre. Ainsi, cette chose nouvelle était apparue en elle. L'option de la défaite qu'elle avait toujours niée. Ce n'était pas forcément souhaitable pour elle, elle voulait choisir sa mort, mais c'était un compromis qu'elle n'appréciait peut être pas vraiment, mais qui lui permettait de garder ce calme qu'elle avait acquis cette nuit par rapport à la veille.

- « annoncé la mort » ? tu ne te prends pas pour rien toi.

- C'est le rôle que l'on m'a donné, je suis né avec cette capacité. Je ne m'en cache pas et le rôle que l'on donne aux Absols rouge est connu de tous. Enfin... J'imagine.

- Je sais, je sais. Mais je trouve que c'est une façon bien pompeuse de présenter la chose. Qu'est ce qui me dit que c'est bien vrai ? Que tu n'es pas juste là pour me faire peur et me prendre mon territoire ? Peut être que tu ne joues qu'avec ta particularité et la légende qui tourne autour pour faire peurs aux crédules.

- C'est odieux de présenter les choses comme ça.

- Peut être, mais je ne te crois pas. Tant que je n'en aurai eu la preuve, je ne peux que difficilement accepter ce fait.

- Pourtant, tu es une Absol non ? Tu dois connaître cet instinct qui devrait te guider. Ton propre rôle à toi, il existe non ?

- Justement il n'a jamais eu de sens pour moi. J'ai presque toujours vécu ici, je me suis enraciné ici et je pense que c'est loin d'être une zone dévasté en permanence. Je n'ai jamais annoncé la moindre catastrophe. Ma mère peut être, souvent et régulièrement. Moi jamais. Je ne suis peut-être jamais née avec cet « instinct » comme tu dis.

Voilà qui était vraiment surprenant pour le mâle. Lui qui voulait des éléments concrets concernant la vie de ses semblables, voilà qu'il tombait sur un cas qui semblait être marginal au plus haut point. À la fois extrêmement dérangeant et intriguant. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, mais il était tombé sur encore plus rare.

- Mais tu vas bien mourir un jour non ?

- Oui. Je l'admets. Je vais mourir un jour. Aujourd'hui et jusqu'à ce que j'admette le contraire, je suis vivante. Je n'aurai pas forcément le choix concernant l'heure et l'endroit, mais ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. Je suis libre, je peux faire mes propres choix et je ne suis pas encastré dans ce rôle que tu possèdes.

- Je suis peut-être lié à ce rôle mais...

Était-ce vraiment son choix ? La notion d'appréciation de ce qu'il faisait ne s'était jamais vraiment posé pour lui. Il avait accepté ce qu'il était, ni plus ni moins. De la même manière que pour elle, la question du rôle ne s'était pas posé, cela avait été aussi son cas, de manière complètement symétrique à sa congénère. Elle l'avait naturellement rejeté. Il l'avait naturellement accepté. Puisque c'était comme ça.

- Mais quoi ? Repris la femelle.

- Non rien... Laisse tomber.

- Sinon tes questions ? Je pensais que tu voulais en savoir plus sur moi ?

- Sur les Absols en eux-mêmes. Pas spécialement sur toi. Je voulais voir comment vivait un autre Absol que moi-même. Mais je n'en vois plus l'intérêt depuis que je sais que tu es marginale par rapports aux autres. Ce n'est... plus si important que ça...

- Comme tu veux.

Hill lui tourna le dos alors. Landon semblait en avoir finit avec elle. Et il y avait surtout d'autres choses à faire. Malgré tout, la vie devait continuer. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était là et que sa présence impliquait d'autres faits qu'il fallait que tout s'arrête. Continuer à vivre. Comme d'habitude. Voilà sa réponse. Rien ne supposait qu'elle allait mourir, donc elle devait agir comme d'habitude. Ni plus, ni moins. Et cela passait par un bon repas à prendre dès maintenant. La faim commençait vraiment à se faire ressentir. Il fallait quelque chose de vraiment copieux pour aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait donc qu'à se placer là où elle le faisait d'habitude puis se mettre à attendre.

Elle était positionnée. À l'endroit habituel. À peu près au même moment que tous les jours. Peut être à une heure près ? Ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Elle devait se concentrer et attendre. Penser à autre chose pourrait lui faire rater une occasion. Une occasion qui était bien souvent en or, étant donné que ces dernières se faisaient de plus en plus rare sur le moment. Elle devait se vider la tête de ce qu'il se passait en ce moment et imaginer, à la limite, son futur repas. Cela allait être long et dur. Surtout avec les événements récents qui ne l'aidait pas. Malgré tout, il fallait li reparler. Elle ne voulait pas de lui sur son territoire. Il le savait sûrement. Mais ce qu'il fallait surtout faire pour ça c'était le pousser à s'en aller. Pourtant. Le moment n'était pas à ça.

En réalité, rien ne se passait. Cela faisait beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude qu'elle attendait. Beaucoup trop même. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Probablement pas lié aux Minotaupes de l'avant-veille. Quelque chose de plus important, peut être de plus fort et de plus dangereux encore. Aujourd'hui peut être, il n'y aurait rien à manger. Et voilà qui était fâcheux... Il lui fallait maintenant bouger, marcher un peu, de toute manière elle ne trouverait rien pour l'instant. Il fallait aller un peu à la surface pour une fois, au niveau des crevasses. Les habitudes allaient changer malgré tout et malgré surtout la bonne volonté de l'Absol qui n'y pouvait plus rien et qui se retrouvait quelque peu piégé.

Landon lui de son côté était parti là où il avait passé la nuit. Il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire de toute manière. Il n'avait jamais fait autre chose. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim, pas vraiment de besoin à assouvir. Surtout que la discussion précédente l'avait bien refroidit. Il fallait attendre qu'elle meurt. Comme avec n'importe quelle autre qu'il avait pu ou qu'il allait rencontrer. Il aurait dû se limiter ça cela dès le début au final. Les choses étaient bien comme elles étaient. Au final, voilà quel était le prix à payer pour s'intéresser aux autres : c'était tout changer. Passer d'une situation qui était stable à une autre très inconfortable et dangereuse. La veille il était sur de ce qu'il savait, maintenant il se posait des questions et remettait tout en question. Il n'avait pas à le faire de base. Et voilà par la présence d'une Absol, une simple congénère, qui fragilisait la force en laquelle il croyait.

Pourtant, il voulait encore lui parler. Par pur esprit de contradiction se disait-il en son fort intérieur. Il n'avait pas à le faire, il savait que ça ne lui apporterait rien de bons, mais il voulait continuer là où il s'était arrêté il y a peu. Pour la seule et unique raison que cela avait déjà été commencé mine de rien. Il était déjà trop tard. Perdu pour perdu, il fallait finir son travail de renseignement, même s'il cherchait à ne pas s'attacher, à garder une certaine distance par rapport à cette dernière. Malgré tout il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Puisqu'il la connaissait, même superficiellement, même dans de brèves détails, ou choses qu'il avait vu. Il le savait et faisait maintenant partie comme le reste de lui-même, de son histoire. Et le voilà qui se retournait dans le terrier improvisé. Dans tous les sens, comme pour trouver le sommeil alors qu'il avait mieux à faire. Il savait. Il n'avait qu'à agir maintenant.

Il n'avait qu'à la trouver. Elle était là sa nouvelle difficulté. Voilà une vingtaine de minutes qu'ils s'étaient séparés mais elle avait disparu. Sûrement ne la trouverait-il pas. Il allait falloir la pister, un petit peu. Sûrement était-elle partie chercher à manger. Comment la trouver ? Il allait attendre, pour un premier temps, là où ils avaient discuté quelques minutes auparavant. Pour un temps. Si elle ne se montrait pas, alors irait-il chercher de lui-même. Il se posa alors contre un arbre. Mais elle n'arriva pas. Pas du tout même. Pas un mouvement, pas un bruit. Juste celui du vent qui était ce matin-là violent et du sable qu'il transportait du haut des collines et des ravins jusqu'ici.

Et puis il eut un soubresaut. Il oubliait quelque chose au fond de lui. Un sentiment, un instinct qui lui disait où elle se trouvait. C'était tout au fond de lui et pendant un temps il l'avait oublié. Durant cette attente il l'avait ignoré. Bêtement. Mais voilà que cela refaisait surface. Etant donné que le temps pressait et qu'elle allait bientôt mourir. Il le pressentait alors. Il se laissa alors guider. Il sortie de la zone et s'éloigna de là où il avait pu la voir habituellement. Il l'aperçut alors, au loin, au fin fond d'un ravin, marchand. Les parois, contrairement à l'endroit où elle dormait d'habitude était plat et offrait aucune possibilité de sortie, surtout que la hauteur du ravin laissait présager d'un danger de mort si quelqu'un tombait. Ici, elle était au fond et en parfaite santé. Et sans danger. Il avait encore un peu de temps. Il l'a rejoignit alors. Se laissant voir à cette dernière. Il n'avait plus qu'à lui adresser la parole. Ou tout du moins essayer.

- Je me répète peut-être mais c'est... vraiment un bel endroit. commença Landon en direction de sa congénère. C'est vraiment un endroit très particulier... J'ai vu beaucoup d'endroit, mais il est vraiment particulier. Unique.

Il ne savait plus vraiment comment ouvrir le dialogue après la dernière joute. Comment reprendre ? Comment s'adresser à ce mur auquel il avait l'impression de faire face. Il se sentait piégé. D'une part il n'avait pas à lui parler, choses qu'il faisait d'habitude et qui expliquait à ses yeux pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à l'aborder. C'était mille fois plus complexe que n'importe quelle chose qu'il devait faire d'habitude. Échapper à ceux qui lui en voulait ? Survivre seul sans l'aide de personne et sans logis ? Au final ce n'était rien par rapport à s'adresser à quelqu'un quand on ne le faisait presque jamais. Certes, tous ses exemples impliquaient sa survie. Mais c'était son quotidien. Là, en cet instant il faisait face à un acte exceptionnel à ses yeux et parmi les premiers de son existence. C'était assez comique à ses yeux au final, un espèce de décalage cynique.

- Plus je t'entends parler, plus je me dis que tu veux me faire peur pour prendre ce bel endroit comme tu dis. Lui répondit Hill qui visiblement allait elle aussi vers la conversation.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester de toute manière.

- Je veux bien voir ça.

- Je doute que ce soit vraiment possible. En tout cas, littéralement.

- Parce que selon toi, j'imagine que je vais mourir d'ici peu ?

- Voilà.

- Je vais te le dire clairement : je ne saurais quoi croire que quand j'y ferais face. Je ne sais pas. Tu me l'annonce, comme ça, on me l'a déjà raconté, mais je n'en ai jamais eu la preuve. Quoi croire ? Que c'est la vérité ? Que ce ne sont que des légendes ? Je n'en ai pas la réponse. Dans tous les cas tu dois partir.

- Même si tu meurs ?

- Oui. Même après ma mort, je souhaite, même si ce n'est que précaire ; que cet endroit reste miens. Le plus longtemps possible. Après, admettons que tu aies raison. Après ma mort tu vas repartir.

- Bien sûr.

- Tiens, j'ai une question, quelque chose qui m'intéresse à ton propos. Vu que tu t'es intéressé à moi, je peux bien te rendre la pareille j'imagine. Alors : Quel est ton rapport avec les autres ? Suis-je la seule avec qui tu n'aurais eu ne serait-ce un ersatz de conversation ?

Elle avait compris. En tout cas pour Landon s'était tout comme. Il n'avait presque jamais, en réalité, juste quelques mots voir aucun à l'encontre des futurs morts et de leur famille. sa présence bien souvent suffisait. Enfin, il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre au final à répondre.

- Pour tout te dire, tu es la première avec qui j'entretiens vraiment une conversation si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Et cela plus par curiosité que pour autre autre chose.

- En gros tu n'as jamais eu aucune considération pour ceux que tu as rencontré.

- Non ce n'est pas ça ! tenta de se défendre Landon. C'est juste que pour moi, dans le cadre de mon rôle je n'ai jamais cherché à m'impliquer. Le moins possible.

- Ce qui est parfaitement ridicule.

- Pardon ?

- Tu es un Absol, que tu sois rouge ou pas ça ne change rien. Que tu aies un rôle ou pas non plus. Tu es un Pokémon comme tous ceux que tu as rencontré, avec une histoire, une vie et des sentiments, des idées, une opinion. Vouloir tout mettre de côté c'est impossible.

- Pourtant, j'y suis bien parvenu jusqu'à hier.

- Ce que j'ai du mal à croire. Soit tu es un tueur insensible, soit tu me mens.

- Je ne suis pas un tueur. Je ne m'en suis jamais pris à personne, dont je devais annoncer la mort.

- Et pourtant tu les regardes mourir sans rien faire ?

- Oui.

- Ben pour moi c'est du pareil au même. Tu vois les autres mourir, tu prétends savoir ce qu'il risque d'arriver et tu ne fais rien. Tu es tout aussi responsable dans leur disparition.

- Il n'y a pas à lutter contre le destin. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'y mettre maintenant.

- Le destin hein ? Donc selon toi le mien est de périr et le tiens de survivre ?

- Dans l'immédiat, oui.

- Et si on inversait les rôles ? Lança alors Hill sur un ton de défi avant de se jeter sur son congénère et de le projeter au sol.

La voilà qu'elle était sur lui. C'était une position fort inconfortable pour le mâle qui n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'être sur le dos, bloqué par les pattes de sa semblable qui le maîtrisaient totalement. Elle était vraiment puissante mine de rien. En tout cas, par rapport à lui. Il n'essayait même pas de se débattre tant il sentait, par l'appuie qu'Hill possedait que ses chances de lui échapper étaient ridicule. Il n'avait alors qu'à attendre et espérer que tout se passe bien pour lui et qu'elle n'avait pas une idée trop tordue derrière la tête.

Concrètement le principe, pour l'Absol était très simple. Elle voulait lui faire admettre l'existence de sa propre mort et qu'elle pouvait survenir, non pas par avance et sur commande comme par l'apparition d'un signe, qu'elle vivait elle-même. Aller jusqu'à menacer sa vie si nécessaire, mais il fallait aller jusqu'au bout. Au moins cela avait pour mérite de la distraire, même si ce n'était ne serait-ce qu'un peu. C'était au final un jeu de torture comme il devait en exister depuis la création du monde. Faire du mal, être dangereux, sans tuer pour autant. En tout cas éviter.

Elle commença tout d'abord par ce qui n'était pas vital et qui allait simplifier l'immobilisation de Landon. Elle commença par griffer par de puissants coups les pattes du congénère qui encaissa tant bien que mal et malgré les grognements et la chaleur du sable qui l'étouffait. Trois belles entailles étaient alors apparu au niveau des cuisses du pokémon. Hill se mit alors à relâcher la pression sur les jambes, tout en continuant à battre son interlocuteur et à le rouer de coup de griffe jusqu'à lui faire admettre sa défaite.

Une minute s'écoula alors, puis dix... puis vingt. Et le petit manège avait continué. Les deux Absols avaient maintenant leur fourrure teinté de la même couleur que la peau du mâle au sol quoique ce dernier avait la fourrure dans un État bien plus piteux que la femelle qui semblait en bien meilleure santé malgré son souffle saccadé dû à l'épuisement après les attaques nombreuses et répétées. Il n'avait rien dit et avait encaissé sans broncher. À peine des grognements et des soupirs de douleur. Il n'était pourtant pas immortel. Même si les choses ne devaient pas traîner. Voilà maintenant trop longtemps qu'ils étaient non seulement à la surface, mais aussi éloignés de l'endroit où elle vivait d'habitude. Le moindre danger était maintenant décuplé. Il fallait frapper un grand coup. Hill opta pour le visage encore épargné et elle décida de frapper de telle sorte qu'il soit marqué pour de très nombreuses années. Elle leva la patte droite en l'air, se concentra et arma son bras...

Un hurlement se fit entendre alors. Ce n'était ni un cri de douleur, ni un cri de rage ou toute autre réaction offensive. Non, il était là pour signaler une présence. Ce hurlement était là pour montrer à tous ceux présent, que « ça » était présent et que « ça » n'était pas inoffensif. Le danger était maintenant ici bien réel. « Ça » cherchait probablement une cible et « ça » voulait très certainement s'en repaître. Le problème, pour les deux congénères était que ce cri n'était pas lointain. Il n'y avait ni écho ou réverbération du son. Juste le cri qui était derrière eux.. « ça » les suivait en réalité. Il fallait maintenant que « ça » passe à l'offensive.

Hill remarqua alors que durant la longue marche qu'ils avaient faits dans le canyon, ils s'étaient vraiment éloignés de la zone où elle vivait habituellement. Ici il n'y avait ni plateau pour retourner au sommet des collines ni zones plus en bas où ils pourraient se cacher. C'était un bête canyon comme il en existait partout. Elle se sentait alors piégée. Surtout qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se trouver. Mais à la simple entente du cri elle savait que même pour elle, s'il fallait se battre, ce serait difficile. C'était un gros pokémon, un très gros. Sûrement deux fois voir trois fois sa taille. Et ils étaient la cible.

Elle avait tout juste relâché le corps de Landon, encore endoloris par les coups reçus auparavant. Lui aussi était concerné après coup. La menace en voulait à tous. Pas seulement eux deux, qui était sûrement les plus proches, mais à tous ceux qui seraient présent et à portée du monstre qui se rapprochait. En l'État, les choses venaient tout juste de prendre un tour beaucoup trop critique pour les deux.

- Il faut fuir. fit Hill à son congénère qui se relevait maladroitement, les membres légèrement engourdit.

- Je sais bien, mais où ?

-On ne peut aller qu'en arrière, ou faire face.

- Tu sais à ce à quoi nous avons affaire ? demanda Landon qui lui sans connaissance du terrain des pokémon présents régulièrement ne pouvait imaginer ce que cela pouvait être.

- Pas le moins du monde.

l'Absol n'était sûre que d'une chose. Ce n'était pas un Pokémon commun malgré sa dangerosité. Il était juste de passage dans la région, ou alors il venait tout juste de s'éveiller... Ou d'évoluer. Mais qu'est ce qui pouvait bien dormir sous ses montagnes ? D'aussi gros ? Il fallait voir. Il n'y avait que ça à faire, puis aviser. Elle ne pouvait évaluer exactement la menace qu'il y avait en face d'elle. Et donc savoir quoi faire. Peut être qu'il était possible de l'affronter, même avec cet idiot qu'elle avait elle-même blessé ?

Et puis le sol se mit à trembler, de plus en plus fort. Dans un même mouvement le vent se leva et une tempête de sable commença à leur fouetter les membres et en particulier Landon qui voyait ses blessures aggravées par le sable qui frottait sur ses plaies. Décidément tout jouait contre eux. À moins qu'il n'ait déjà avancé l'un de ses pions et révélé l'une de ses capacités. La tempête de sable allait être très ennuyante. C'était pour eux un véritable mur à passer. Peu de Pokémon pouvait la lever naturellement. Hill, comme Landon ne les connaissaient pas tous certains de réputations. Pourtant, un nom pour l'un comme pour l'autre était reconnu et synonyme de mort pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Et le pire arriva alors. Ils purent observer, à travers la masse de poussière soulevée par les vents une carapace rocheuse verte comme trop peu de pokémon en possédait. Tyranocif. Ce Pokémon qui inspirait la peur partout où il passait et qui ravageait de sa puissance des zones entières et les vidait de ses Pokémon. Se nourrissant de tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver de comestible. Et les deux congénères étaient les prochains sur la liste. Il était alors sûrement le seul responsable de la perte de fréquentation des petits pokémons qui préféraient bêtement passer loin du Tyranocif et de la région ou qui lui servait de repas plutôt qu'à Hill. Le pokémon qu'ils avaient en face d'eux étaient bien plus grands que ceux habituels. De toute évidence il ne devait pas juste d'évoluer, mais semblait être l'un des plus puissants existants et l'un des plus effrayants. Mêmes des pokémon entraînés par des humains ne pouvaient en sortir indemne, à l'exception de quelques-uns, face à ce titan de roche.

- Il faut vraiment fuir ! hurla Hill.

- On ne peut rien faire ?

- Non, je n'ai pas d'attaques ou de moyen ne serait que pour le faire trembler. tenta-t-elle de se calmer, dans son début de penses pouvoir tenir le rythme ?

- je vais essayer.

Ils tournèrent leur dos à la menace qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Pas d'autres choix, pas d'autres alternatives. Cette fuite était alors désespérée. Fuir et ne pas se retourner. Car de toutes les manières, même s'ils faisaient face, le sable les empêchait de passer par le peu d'espace qu'offrait la corpulence géante du pokémon qui était vraiment des plus dangereux. Landon se rendit compte alors que 36 heures, plus ou moins c'étaient écoulés depuis sa première rencontre avec l'Absol.

Le soleil était alors haut dans le ciel.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Et la mort et tous ses amis

Chapitre 4 : ... Et la mort et tous ses amis.

- Et merde. Grogna Hill alors qu'elle commençait à apercevoir ce qui semblait être la fin du ravin. Fin qui ne laissait pas vraiment d'échappatoire.

Ils étaient acculés. Devant eux se trouvait un mur, ou plutôt deux qui se rejoignaient. Derrière eux, le Tyranocif qui avançait à son rythme, se souciant guère du paysage et avançant vers ses deux futures proies. Ils étaient littéralement coincés. Bientôt ils seront écrasés. L'un comme l'autre. Landon dans un état beaucoup plus critique que sa semblable chercha une autre issu. Il avait l'habitude d'échapper à ce genre de situation. Mais avec ses blessures tout semblait plus compliqué. Il ne voyait pas vraiment clair et le sable n'aidait pas. Même une option à deux ne semblait pas envisageable dans son esprit. Le seul choix possible dans les faits était de faire face à la menace et croire en les faibles chances de survie face au titan qui se rapprochait.

- Ecoute-moi. lança Hill à son camarade d'infortune. On a très peu de chance d'y survivre, toi comme moi. Je vais faire en sorte de lui opposer assez de résistance pour qu'il se concentre sur moi. À partir de là... Fait ce que tu veux.

Le mâle ne répondit rien, si ce n'est qu'un léger hochement de tête pour montrer qu'il avait parfaitement compris. C'était basique au final, voir même simpliste comme façon de penser, mais dans les faits il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. Au final sacrifier celle qui devait mourir pour sauver ce qui pouvait l'être. Cela résonnait ainsi dans sa tête. C'était ainsi que les choses devaient se passer pour lui. Même s'il avait peu d'espoir d'en ré-échapper. Au final, il se sentait déjà responsable de la mort future de sa congénère.

Un nouveau hurlement se fit alors entendre. Le Tyranocif n'était alors qu'à une dizaine de mètre des deux Absols qui luttaient contre la tempête de sable plus ou moins facilement. Hill s'avança alors. Se positionnant devant Landon. Elle allait passer à l'offensive avant son adversaire. Il fallait grappiller tous les petits avantages possibles. De toutes les manières possibles. Pour l'instant il fallait jouer la carte de la provocation. Le défier. Transformer ce deux contre un, en un duel simple. Cela allait être d'autant plus dur, mais l'absence d'espoir fixait la situation. Surtout qu'elle n'attendait pas grand-chose de Landon qui ne semblait pas être ni un grand combattant ni un fin stratège. Surtout à la vu son état physique, dont elle était responsable. Elle se mit alors à grogner et s'agiter contre le Tyranocif qui lui répondit assez violemment en soulevant une lame de roc dans sa direction. L'attaque n'était pas vraiment précise et assez lente, ce qui permit à la femelle d'y échapper, tout en écartant Landon de la bataille.

Il fallait continuer, toujours le garder focalisé sur elle. Et non sur lui pour qu'il puisse tenter de s'échapper, en passant dans son dos si possible. Ce n'était pas assez à ses yeux et il fallait en rajouter toujours plus. Elle devait mener l'offensive. C'était risqué au fond. Se prendre un coup, un seul et ce serait signer son arrêt de mort l'instant d'après. À sa taille il pouvait facilement, sans même avoir à forcer, briser en morceau le corps de l'Absol en un coup de patte. Et c'était tout aussi valable pour le congénère qui reculait pour se faire oublier.

La première action fut d'utiliser reflet. Toujours cette même tactique ou se démultiplier virtuellement permettait dans les faits d'esquiver quelques coups. Ici c'était impératif. Malgré tout elle n'avait rien pour renforcer l'efficacité des répliques d'elle-même. Au contraire la tempête de sable semblait troubler l'image, les rendant moins palpable. Hill était malgré tout parfaitement visible comparée aux ersatz de copies qui l'accompagnaient. Ce n'était pas vraiment utile. Elle allait devoir jouer sur autre chose. La vitesse semblait alors un autre aout à la fois disponible et réaliste. Le Tyranocif contre-attaqua alors, avec la même attaque et levant des vagues de roches tranchantes mettant en difficulté la femelle, mais ne l'atteignant pas.

Du côté de Landon, il avait du mal à suivre le combat. Les yeux embrumés et fatigués par les coups de sa semblable quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant, il n'arrivait pas à y voir clairement. Tout était flou et recouvert par un voile blanc. Le pire dans tout ça c'était la fatigue de ses membres. Tout fonctionnait au ralenti. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Il avait seulement envie de s'endormir, qu'importe le prix. Mais il devait vivre. C'était de sa faute si elle en était arrivée là. Alors, il devait suivre ce qu'elle lui avait dit. En l'état il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre. C'était rageant. Vraiment rageant.

Le combat faisait rage et il ne pouvait strictement rien faire. C'était à un niveau bien supérieur au sien d'une part et tout jouait contre sa participation. Mais il voulait faire quelque chose. C'était de sa faute si elle mourrait ici, maintenant. Pas parce qu'il avait annoncé cette mort, non. Mais les circonstances de cette mort semblaient bien cruels pour lui. S'il n'avait pas discuté avec elle, s'ils n'avaient pas marché jusqu'ici, s'il n'avait jamais eu envie de discuter avec elle, cela n'aurait jamais été de sa faute. Il avait fait un choix dont il était responsable et dont il devait maintenant en assumer les conséquences.

"Dépêche-toi de te tirer de là ! Allez !" Pensai fortement Hill en jetant un regard à Landon qui restait inactif, comme perdu dans ses propres pensées. Il n'agissait pas. Il était totalement immobile, tétanisé surement par le combat. Il fallait dire aussi que les occasions de s'échapper manquait réellement. Le Tyranocif occupait tout l'espace et la tempête de sable empêchait de se créer la moindre ouverture. Même pour elle, dans l'état s'échapper semblait impossible. Mais pourtant il devait chercher à se créer des espaces, tenter quelque chose sans attirer l'attention du titan qui bloquait le passage.

Elle continuait à se battre. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis l'engagement de la bataille. Cinq minutes ? Dix ? Elle n'en savait pas grand-chose. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était qu'en face la masse refusait d'être en difficulté et encaissait les attaques physiques comme rien. Elle avait toujours été très forte et avait toujours su taper comme il fallait mais actuellement la carapace de roche refusait ne serait-ce que de se fendiller. Dans le même temps son arsenal de coup semblait bien réduit. Coupe-Psycho ? Annulé par le type ténèbre de l'adversaire ? Tranche-nuit ? La même chose. Il ne restait plus que des attaques normales qui ne pouvaient pas sérieusement entamer la résistance du Tyranocif.

Elle alternait entre hâte et vive-attaque. C'était mieux que de se laisser faire tuer puis dévorer. Mais ça n'avait aucune vocation agressive. Tenter de donner un coup, puis reculer le plus vite possible pour éviter la lame de roc qui arrivait en guise de réponse. L'adversaire n'avait nulle stratégie. Il allait les écraser pas la force titanesque qui était la sienne. Elle ne pouvait que défendre. Et cela n'était pas éternel. Un jour ou l'autre elle finirait bien par se prendre un coup qui serait alors la cause de sa perte. Tout semblait programmé depuis le début.

Puis le Tyranocif avança. Beaucoup. De façon très agressive. Un simple pas en avant pourtant, qui libérait des espaces. Beaucoup d'espace mine de rien qui permettait à Landon de s'échapper. S'il arrivait à voir venir ce que préparait L'adversaire. Il avait changé d'attaque, de rythme. Quelque chose d'autre qu'une simple lame sortie du sol allait arriver. Pour Hill ça n'augurait rien de bon. Quelque chose d'autre arrivait. L'ennemi semblait s'être lassé de ce combat. Il allait donc y mettre un terme en un seul coup.

Landon lui de son côté avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il se passait. Il sentait la tension monter et par la posture du Pokémon compris qu'il avait changé de position et qu'il voyait, sur sa propre droite un espace où il pourrait passer. Il voyait le ciel et le soleil qui quittait son zénith. Il allait pouvoir s'en sortir. Et la laissait à son propre sort. L'Absol mobilisa alors ses dernières forces et se prépara. Il allait avoir une courte fenêtre. Très courte même. Mais cela allait être suffisant. Il le sentait. Il le voulait.

Puis le monstre concentra ses forces, se repliant presque sur lui-même. Préparant ainsi à lancer son coup. Landon s'élança alors. Après ce serait trop tard. Évidemment. Il ne fallait pas être ensevelis. Sa course était néanmoins maladroite et difficile. Le vent et le sable fouettait ses plaies et la douleur n'était pas des plus supportables. Malgré tout il fallait tenir bon. Pour s'en sortir et l'abandonner à son sort. Comme cela devait se passer... Mais plus il essayait de se le répéter, plus cela lui semblait injuste. Totalement injuste. Pourtant, c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Mais mine de rien ça restait de sa faute.

Enfin Hill regardait partir son congénère. Un sourire triste aux lèvres. Lui allait s'en sortir. C'était ainsi. Quelqu'un devait bien occuper le Tyranocif pour permettre à l'autre de s'échapper. Ici ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. De toute évidence, il ne semblait pas être, d'une part un grand combattant et de l'autre capable de se battre tout court à la vu de son état. Il n'aurait pas tenu assez longtemps pour distraire ou forcer le titan à créer un espace suffisant pour s'échapper. Il ne restait alors qu'à espérer qu'elle puisse éviter l'attaque qui allait venir ou qu'elle n'en souffre pas trop. Elle n'avait comme espoir que cela soit rapide.

Landon était passé. Une fois le dos tourné à la bête il se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. La douleur avait dépassé les limites. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à tenir sur ses jambes. Surtout que la présence dans son dos ne le rassurait vraiment pas. Il était passé en quelques secondes. Il avait couru de tout son saoul. Le monstre avait alors marqué une pause. Une très courte pause avant de hurler. C'était la fin. Pour elle en tout cas. Lui devait s'éloigner au plus vite pour ne pas être pris en chasse par la suite. Il devait laisser sa semblable de côté... à son propre sort...

Mais ce n'était pas juste. C'était de sa faute, il n'était pas puni alors qu'il était le seul à avoir commis une erreur. Dans son comportement tout d'abord. Il n'avait jamais eu à lui parler. Il n'aurait jamais dû. Et ce depuis le début. Il avait cédé, elle en payait le prix. Il n'y avait rien de juste là-dedans. La mort ne l'avait jamais été. Malgré tout il se sentait coupable. Il se devait de faire quelque chose. Quelque chose d'insignifiant, de ridicule, à son niveau, mais quelque chose. C'était vraiment mieux que rien. Au moins il serait en paix avec sa conscience.

Le Tyranocif hurla alors, il allait lancer son assaut que tous savait final. Il serra ses poings et se prépara à frapper les murs du canyon. Tout allait s'écrouler. Et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait d'échappatoire. Ils allaient mourir soit écrasé soit étouffés. Mais ils allaient mourir. C'était ce dont les deux étaient persuadés. Puis tout changea alors. Perdu pour perdu Landon s'élança dans un coup désespéré qui n'atteignit pas le Tyranocif le moins du monde. Pas de dégâts, rien du tout. Pourtant, cela avait suffis à ce qu'il arrête son attaque et détourne son attention sur l'Absol. La réponse fut brève mais efficace. Un simple coup de patte qui expédia ce dernier vers sa congénère.

- Abruti ! Tu aurais dû t'enfuir. Tu pouvais survivre ! Et toi tu gâches tout... Pour rien ! hurla au mâle l'Absol noire qui arrivait, elle, à encore tenir sur ses quatre membres.

- Désolé, mais ça ne me semblait pas juste que tu meurs alors que c'était de ma faute au fond. Je ne me voyais pas vivre avec ça sur la conscience.

- Peut-être, mais c'était mon choix de me sacrifier. Tu n'avais rien à dire. Juste appliquer. Tu as été un monstre insensible et voilà que tu as des remords et des regrets. C'est bien ma veine.

Landon sourit. C'était absolument bête, mais avec la présence de la femelle il avait changé. Pour finalement être mené à la mort. Il n'avait pas de regret. Il estimait juste que ce n'était pas juste qu'elle meurt seule. Alors, il allait l'accompagner. De toute façon, même s'il échappait à l'attaque qui aurait dû arriver, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas survivre bien plus longtemps. Il aurait été rattrapé et tué quelques dizaines de mètre plus tard. Il voyait les choses ainsi. Lui aussi voulait choisir quand et comment mourir.

Enfin le Tyranocif répliqua, à l'encontre de ses deux adversaires par un séisme déclenché d'un simple coup de pied contre le sol. L'attaque fut violente et mit enfin Hill à terre et l'assomma en quelques secondes. Landon n'en menait pas beaucoup plus large et s'accrochait à ce qui lui restait de conscience. C'était la fin. Vraiment la fin cette fois. La première estimait que le coup avait fragilisé toutes ses articulations et appuis possible et qu'elle était inapte au combat pour de bon. Landon lui comprenait vaguement que quelque chose c'était brisé en lui. Mais la douleur généralisée l'empêchait de savoir quoi. Il se demandait alors, dans un mouvement de panique si s'évanouir et ne pas faire face à la mort n'était pas préférable... Ne plus souffrir ou faire face à la vérité. Deux options qui se valaient au fond de son lui. Malheureusement, comme Hill qui elle aussi avait flanché. La douleur lui imposa un évanouissement.

Il était temps pour moi alors, d'intervenir.

Les observer de haut comme un humain le ferait un être humain était certes, très agréable mais n'allait pas éviter leur mort. Mon simple regard ne le suffit pas malheureusement. L'heure n'était de toute manière pas à ce genre de choses. Le temps allait leur manquer. J'allais leur offrir un sursis. De toute manière je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne, moi... D'habitude je n'autoriserais pas ce que je vais faire. Mais ce sera mon exception à la règle. Pour moi ils en valent le coup. Très largement. Ce serait bête de perdre ses deux-là aussi bêtement.

Cependant, étant donné leur état, ils ne se souviendront pas de moi. En tout cas, cela n'est pas censé arriver. J'ai fait en sorte de ne pas me montrer en pleine lumière et de ne laisser aucune trace dans leur mémoire. Tout ce dont ils se rappelleront c'est d'un éclair blanc et une chaleur agréable comparé aux vents de la tempête de sable. Quelque chose de doux et de rassurant. Pour quelques instants seulement. Mais bien suffisant pour éloigner la menace et guérir les blessures. Superficiellement en tout cas. Pour leur permettre de survivre à cette épreuve éprouvante pour l'un comme pour l'autre. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire de toute façon. Et c'est déjà énorme d'un certain point de vue. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était supposé survivre. Ils ont maintenant cette chance. Qu'ils méritent l'un comme l'autre.

Landon a été un Absol qui a un sens du devoir peut être trop poussé et Hill une envie de se rebeller tout aussi présent, mais ils ont vécu selon leurs principes et ce, jusqu'à hier. Leur rencontre a tout changé au final...

- Mère, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? fit une voix dans mon propre dos alors que j'étais revenu du champ de bataille.

- Des bêtises Yveltal. Je le sais plus que bien.

- Intriguant que vous vous soyez intéressé à ces deux-là. me répondit mon fils. Ils n'ont rien de spécial. Un être qui vous est absolument dévoué et une autre qui vous rejette. Il y en a partout. Pourquoi faire cette exception ?

- ça ne me semblait pas juste.

- Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi ne pas tous les sauver ? Et pas juste ces deux-là ?

- Ce que je voulais dire c'est que leur rencontre et les circonstances sont uniques. C'était deux opposés qui n'auraient jamais dû se croiser. Ça créait quelque chose. Une animation, une émulation. C'était juste un peu de changement. Malheureusement s'il y a quelque chose que je ne maîtrise pas c'est bien le destin. Au final il s'impose surement aussi à nous autres. J'ai fait le choix de donner, un jour, un pouvoir à un Absol et plus tard ce même destin me ferait presque regretter mon geste. Ce n'est qu'un caprice au final. Je me le permets si peu.

- Je ne comprends pas. Soupira l'oiseau de mort.

- Je ne te demande pas de comprendre non plus. C'est juste un caprice de la mère originelle que je suis. ricanai-je.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Je vais continuer à les observer un peu. J'ai tout mon temps.

Je me replaçai comme j'en avais eu l'habitude ces deux derniers jours pour observer le duo qui était encore inconscient. Ils allaient de toute manière se réveiller dans quelques minutes. Ils dormaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Et même s'ils semblaient avoir un sommeil difficile, l'image qu'ils donnaient était très rassurante. Surtout après la scène précédente. J'avais choisis la solution de facilité au final. En tout cas c'était mon impression. Mais quelle mère, en tant qu'Arceus, dieu créateur des pokémon, laisserait mourir un de ses enfants ? Et pourtant j'en ai vu tant. Il a dû en voir tout autant. La mort fait partie de nos vies. J'ai choisis de sauver ceux-là et pas d'autres. Il ne me reste qu'à voir quelles conséquences mon choix aura. Et quels choix feront-ils eux.

Et les minutes passèrent...

- Eh ! Eh ! Réveille-toi !

La femelle secouait le mâle, paniqué. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait fait face à un titan, avait perdu et allait se faire dévorer avant de s'évanouir devant un flash blanc qui l'avait aveuglé complètement. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle était presque en pleine forme. Elle n'avait que des courbatures, mais malgré tout elle se sentait en vie. Plus que tout. Plus que jamais. Elle aurait dû mourir. Mais quelque chose l'avait sauvé. Cela elle en était sûre. L'Absol rouge lui demeurait inconscient. Encore plongé dans son sommeil. En tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de patte lui rappelle les instants de tortures qu'il avait vécu il y a peu. Ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller en sursaut surpris.

- Arrête ça ! Hurla-t-il à sa congénère avant de se rendre compte qu'il était en vie, lui aussi.

- On est en vie. Vivant. Merde. Je ne sais pas quoi penser sur le coup. On nous a sauvé tu crois ?

- Sûrement, mais par quoi ? Qu'est ce qui aurait pu vouloir sauver notre peau ?

- Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est d'un flash blanc.

- Arceus ?

- Impossible. Tu crois encore à ses histoires ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que je suis encore en vie et que ta pseudo-prédiction est fausse.

Landon sourit. Elle n'avait pas totalement tord, mais ça ne semblait pas acceptable pour lui. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un les avait sauvés et l'avait voulu. Qui était-ce, la question était là. Il allait devoir chercher. Voilà une autre chose que sa curiosité attirait. Mais pour l'heure, il était temps de faire le bilan. Tout s'enchaînait un peu trop vite pour lui. Il allait se poser quelque part pour un temps et se reposer. Peut être quelques minutes. Ou quelques heures voir jours. En réalité il ne savait pas. Il verrait sûrement. Ce n'était pas comme si le temps lui manquait après tout.

- Puis-je rester dans la région ? Ce n'est pas que j'ai envie d'empiéter sur ton territoire, mais je me  
pose des questions concernant ce qui s'est passé et...

- Tu sais quoi ? Fais comme tu veux. répondit la femelle sur un ton blasé, dont la présence du mâle ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela à présent. Surtout qu'elle avait elle aussi d'autres pensées bien plus importantes, par contre, étant donné que nous allons surement devoir à nous fréquenter ne serait-ce qu'un peu, aurai-je le droit d'avoir ton nom ?

- Landon. Mais ai-je droit, moi, à avoir le tien ?

- Hill. Ça te convient ?

- Je m'en contenterai.

La femelle sourit. Elle commença à s'éloigner de leur lieu de réveille pour retourner là où elle vivait à son habitude. Elle était suivie pas le mâle qui malgré les blessures plus profondes qui n'étaient pas encore toutes refermé, suivait tant bien que mal. Ils laissaient derrière eux une mort et des mystères qu'ils ne résoudront peut-être jamais. Cette rencontre n'était peut-être alors que le commencement de quelque chose de plus important pour deux êtres complètement opposés.

Et moi, parce que j'ai voulu qu'ils ne rejoignent pas la mort et tous ses amis, je serais là pour les observer encore et toujours. Pour voir mon oeuvre que j'ai retouché et celle du Destin qui dirige nos vies.


End file.
